


Грязные деньги

by Crazy_cake



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Prostitution, Revenge, Sensual Sex, tragic past, чуть-чуть алкоголизма, чуть-чуть насилия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_cake/pseuds/Crazy_cake
Summary: Саске, как и любой мальчик по вызову, проводит свою жизнь, регулярно занимаясь сексом. Его жизнь круто меняется после встречи с горячим блондином в казино, и он смиряется с этим незнакомцем, собой и своим прошлым.





	1. Глава 1: Игра по кругу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dirty Money](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835366) by [kazenezumi123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazenezumi123/pseuds/kazenezumi123), [Whatsinthebasement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatsinthebasement/pseuds/Whatsinthebasement). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено. 
> 
> Итак, просто лучшее ангстовое, что я читала по СНС. Проституция - очень интересная тема, но почему-то недооценённая. Не то чтобы я поддерживаю причины, по которым она существует, но что-то в моей душе трепещет.   
> Чудесная работа, я очень хочу ею поделиться и заставить вас пережить то же, что и я. Надеюсь, получится!
> 
> Опубликовано на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6853849

Казалось, это будет очередной небогатый событиями вечер.  
  
Несмотря на то, что он находился в центре ночной жизни — одном из самых популярных казино, — Саске не видел и намёка на что-то, стоящее внимания. Обычный случай; имея одновременно кажущееся невыполнимым задание и весьма определённые вкусы, он сталкивался с противоречиями, но так как это с ним случалось слишком часто, иногда у Саске не было права быть требовательным.  
  
Он раздражённо щёлкнул языком, пока двигался сквозь толпу в дальнюю часть казино. Из-за постоянного звона автоматов и звучания переоценённой музыки у него болела голова. Удивительно, что сегодня не вспыхнуло ни одной драки, потому что всегда кто-то напивался и начинал хитрить, однако в последние дни в казино было спокойно. Никого подозрительного и никого привлекающего внимание.  
  
Если честно, Саске сам не знал, кого искал. Это осложняло работу даже такому гению, как он. Поэтому он отодвинул её на задний план и переключился на свою вторую работу, от которой он был не слишком в восторге, но которая стала частью его жизни, хотел Саске того или нет. Сейчас у него были и другие проблемы.  
  
Он был возбуждён.  
  
Невообразимо и до такой степени, что было слишком затруднительно долго думать и перебирать. Саске чувствовал на себе взгляды; он знал, что интересовал одинаково и мужчин, и женщин, особенно в его сегодняшнем наряде. Несмотря на свою привлекательность, Саске знал, что у него скверное отношение, и к тому же он никогда не хотел ни с кем быть. Он давно уже пресытился сексом и сейчас пытался делать то, что должен. Что включало в себя терпеть людей, которые, считал он, не стоили его времени. По-видимому.  
  
Он понимал, что сегодня вечером ему придётся с кем-то пойти, но одна мысль о том,  _кого_ ему придётся выбрать, приводила в ужас. Уже становилось поздно, а в этом унылом казино не было ни намёка на потенциального партнёра.  
  
В конце концов Саске решил выпить. Надеясь, что алкоголь поможет занизить его стандарты, он заправился тремя тяжёлыми коктейлями и продолжил свои поиски. Он обошёл игровые автоматы, миновал блэкджек и рулетку и остановился на покере.  
  
Никого.  
  
Саске тяжело вздохнул, неохотно перебирая ногами, чтобы уйти. От ещё одной ночи в одиночестве не станет хуже — до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь об этом не разузнает. Ещё одну ночь он мог действовать безнаказанно…  
  


***

  
  
Саске почти споткнулся, когда его взгляд остановился на ком-то, никогда им ранее не виденным. Он мог поклясться, что всего несколько мгновений назад парня тут не было — значит, либо он только пришёл, либо появился из ниоткуда.  
  
Светлые волосы и яркие голубые глаза на привлекательном лице сосредоточены на крутящейся перед ним рулетке. Он, как путеводная звезда, выделялся из окружающей его серой массы и, казалось, не замечал брошенных на него любопытных взглядов. Иностранец? Наверняка, с такими-то чертами; женщины уже к нему приближались, пытаясь привлечь внимание. Это было несущественно, Саске знал, что должен делать.  
  
Что хотел делать.  
  
Саске присоединился к толпе возле рулетки, легко занимая место возле блондина благодаря своему статусу, понятному по его наружности. Появление Саске привлекло внимание большинства игроков, и Саске окинул взором блондина, замечая его заинтересованный взгляд.  
  
— Никогда тебя здесь не видел, — ровно сказал Саске, низко и страстно, чтобы завлечь. Даже если парень натурал, у него по-прежнему были все шансы, если он всё сделает правильно.  
  
— А ты, наверное, часто тут бываешь. — Голос парня представлял собой идеальное сочетание грубого и нежного, из-за чего Саске чуть не потерял дар речи.  
  
— Того требует бизнес.  
  
Блондин ему улыбнулся прежде, чем откинуться назад и протянуть ему руку.  
  
— Тут ты прав. Вообще-то, я тут первый раз — поэтому ты меня и не видел. Я Наруто.  
  
Саске выдержанно пожал ему руку.  
  
— Я Саске.  
  
— Итак, Саске, раз ты эксперт по части казино… как именно здесь можно выиграть? — Улыбка Наруто стала шире и обнажила идеальные белые зубы. Саске попал в точку.  
  
— Наблюдаешь за другими и затем наблюдаешь принципы. — Саске показал на остальных игроков и приподнял бровь. — Красный называют чаще, чем зелёный и чёрный, хотя у них одинаковое количество очков. Ты усваиваешь это за несколько дней пристального внимания.  
  
— Поразительно. Ты часто играешь?  
  
Саске покачал головой:  
— Я никогда не играл. По крайней мере, не здесь.  
  
Наруто широко раскрыл глаза от удивления.  
  
— Правда? И ты тут так часто бываешь!  
  
Саске постарался сохранить свою улыбку. Он его привлёк, и это единственное, что имело значения, пока Саске не получит то, что хочет.  
  
— Я занятой человек. — Саске понизил голос до мурлыканья. — Хочешь экскурсию по казино, раз ты тут первый раз?  
  
Наруто оттолкнулся от стола и кивнул:  
— Было бы отлично!  
  
Саске подключил всю свою хитрость, чтобы провести с Наруто ночь.  
  


***

  
  
Он повёл его по заведению, объясняя суть каждой секции и делясь, где чаще случаются выигрыши, все из которых у него получилось подцепить меньше, чем за неделю. Он рассказывал о разных играх и не менее разнообразных людях, которых видел тут время от времени. Оказалось, что Наруто в этом не разбирался, но иностранцем не был.  
  
— О, меня часто об этом спрашивают, — засмеялся Наруто, почёсывая затылок. — Блондинов здесь видишь не часто, да? Это у меня от отца, он был не отсюда, зато мама была. У обоих голубые глаза, которые я от них тоже унаследовал… но люди часто думают, что я потерялся, потому что не отсюда. На самом деле у меня всё плохо с ориентацией на местности.  
  
Наруто казался добродушным и, кроме того, немного идиотом. Саске находил это милым и раздражающим одновременно, но у парня были приятные черты лица, и, насколько мог разглядеть Саске под костюмом, он ещё и в хорошей форме.  
  
— Предлагаю не торчать здесь до полуночи. Иногда происходят неприятности, и в таком случае лучше не находиться на улицах. — Саске нахмурил брови. — Здесь много преступности. Её порождают деньги.  
  
Как раз об опасности он не лгал. Тем не менее, полночь никак не влияла ни на криминальную активность на улицах, ни бизнес казино в целом. Об этом Наруто знать необязательно.  
  
— Вот чёрт! Это скоро! — Наруто посмотрел на часы. — А домой добираться не меньше двадцати минут… Не знал, что район такой плохой!  
  
Саске очень нравилась доверчивость этого парня.  
  
— Уже собираешься домой? Я тоже ухожу, можем отправиться вместе. — Саске подарил ему дружескую улыбку. — Но сначала не хочешь по-быстрому выпить?  
  
В итоге они с Наруто разделили пару коктейлей, вовлечённые в живую беседу, пока щёки Наруто не порозовели, а его смех не потеплел. Голос каким-то непостижимым образом стал ещё сексуальней, и Саске поймал себя на том, что наклоняется ближе, чтобы услышать всё, что говорит блондин. А ещё обнаружил, что уже фантазирует о том, каково будет почувствовать его в своём рту; он считал, что Наруто готов, если судить по выпуклости в его штанах, которая обостряла ожидание Саске.  
  
Он был так близко.  
  
Двое покинули казино и без вопросов поймали такси, но только когда они остановились у отеля, Саске кое-что понял.  
  
— Подожди, мне казалось, ты живёшь где-то поблизости? Почему ты остановился в гостинице? — Саске чувствовал себя глупо, задавая вопросы, но всё шло  _слишком_ идеально.  
  
— Вообще-то, я живу в часе езды отсюда, но здесь я по делам, поэтому пришлось снять комнату на несколько дней… — Наруто поморщил нос, и ещё одна улыбка озарила присутствие Саске. — Забыл спросить, где живёшь ты.  
  
Саске уставился на знакомый вход гостиницы.  
  
— Комната четыреста двадцать четыре, — невозмутимым тоном сообщил Саске.  
  
Наруто обернулся, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.  
  
— Да ты издеваешься! Комната триста двадцать два!  
  
Они заплатили водителю и зашли в вестибюль вместе. Саске не мог поверить своей удаче, и ему пришлось использовать весь свой самоконтроль, чтобы не наброситься на Наруто в лифте и не трахать его до следующей недели. Их было только двое; Саске чувствовал запах одеколона Наруто и заметил, как они похожи по комплекции и росту и то, каким аппетитным он был при прямом освещении. Когда они поднялись, Наруто прочистил горло.  
  
— Эй, я знаю, уже за полночь, но я работаю по ночам и для меня это рано… не хочешь провести со мной немного времени? Можем посмотреть телевизор или спуститься в игровую комнату. Я просто хочу уже сменить этот долбанный костюм. — Наруто звучал немного нервно, и Саске не мог понять, почему. Он бы и на секунду не подумал отказаться от такого приглашения — по факту, Наруто решил главную проблему Саске меньше, чем за десять секунд.  
  
— Да, конечно. — Саске сократил свой ответ, чтобы оставаться спокойным. — Я не против.  
  
— Круто.  
  
Они вышли на четвёртом этаже, и Саске последовал за Наруто в его комнату. С щелчком Наруто открыл дверь ключ-картой и впустил их, показывая не слишком отличную от Саске комнату. Огромная кровать, письменный стол, плоский телевизор, мини-бар и ванная комната, служившие им временным домом во время работы.  
  
Саске опустился на край кровати Наруто и включил телевизор так спокойно, как только получалось.  
  
Он был так близко.  
  
Наруто сбросил с плеч пиджак и повесил его. Саске заворожённо смотрел, как тот ослабляет галстук и расстёгивает несколько пуговиц. Он был так близко…  
  
Саске снял свой пиджак и бросил его на спинку стула, выдыхая и пытаясь придумать план действий. Сработает ли на Наруто прямолинейность?  
  
— Ну… и что конкретно ты делаешь на своей работе? Особенно если работаешь по ночам? — Саске поднялся и медленно приблизился.  
  
Наруто остановился с галстуком в руке и посмотрел на Саске через плечо с извиняющейся улыбкой.  
  
— Это… секретная информация, прости, Саске. — Он отложил галстук в сторону прежде, чем начать возиться с белой рубашкой. — Я мог бы задать тебе тот же вопрос.  
  
— Не думаю, что ты захочешь знать. — Саске подошёл ближе, голос ровный и низкий. — Неважно, чем я занимаюсь, не правда ли?  
  
Наруто усмехнулся; повёрнутый к Саске спиной, он не видел, как близко тот подобрался.  
  
— Наверное, да. Даже если так… — Он умолк, повернувшись и обнаружив Саске грудь-к-груди. — Я-я имею в виду…  
  
Саске на несколько секунд задержал взгляд, после чего провёл пальцем по животу Наруто. Парень не отступил назад, что было хорошим знаком.  
  
Лицо Наруто приобрело глубокий оттенок красного.  
  
— Что… что ты..?  
  
Саске ухмыльнулся и принялся отстёгивать остальные пуговицы твёрдой рукой.  
  
— Моя работа — получать то, что я хочу, когда я хочу. Что насчёт тебя? — Он одарил Наруто непристойным взглядом и потянулся к ширинке.  
  
Наруто отпрыгнул назад, в панике размахивая руками.  
  
— Воу, воу, полегче! Послушай, не знаю, если я оставил неверное впечатление, но я… я т-таким не… я не имел в виду… — Наруто запутался в собственных словах, и Саске не знал, от выпивки или растерянности. На самом деле ему было всё равно; всё его внимание было приковано к мускулистой груди и животу Наруто, теперь не спрятанными под рубашкой.  
  
Разочарование отразилось на лице Саске.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду, что не заинтересован в парнях?  
  
— Я не заинтересован в случайном перепихе! — Наруто откинул волосы со лба и застонал. — Я пригласил тебя не для секса. Я честно хотел просто провести время.  
  
Саске зацепился за тот факт, что Наруто не сказал, что его не интересуют мужчины. С этим он может поработать.  
  
— Я не собирался взимать с тебя плату.  
  
— Взимать плату? — Лицо Наруто на секунду исказилось в замешательстве перед тем, как он сделал ещё один шаг и ахнул: — Подожди, ты что, проститутка?  
  
Саске испустил короткий смешок.  
— Очевидно.  
  
Наруто потряс головой.  
  
— Нет,  _не очевидно_. Сначала я бы подумал про мафию или крупного магната, прежде чем догадаться про грёбанную проститутку! — Наруто взмахнул руками. Он, казалось, размышлял над всем этим и успокоился в рекордные, по мнению Саске, сроки. — И почему ты не собирался взимать плату?  
  
— Потому что ты горячий, — честно ответил Саске. Он уже не представлял, к чему это приведёт, но не хотел потерять шанс, если он всё ещё у него был.  
  
Наруто тяжело вздохнул. Он снял рубашку и бросил в сторону, после чего снова посмотрел на Саске.  
  
— И сколько за ночь?  
  
Глаза Саске расширились в искреннем удивлении.  
  
— Смотря что. Колеблется от четырёхсот до шести тысяч.  
  
Наруто поёжился.  
  
— Блин, а ты дорогой.  
  
Саске закатил глаза.  
  
— Чего ты ожидал?  
  
— Ну и у тебя типа есть… сутенёр и всё такое? — Наруто скрестил руки поверх широкой груди, и Саске заставил себя сконцентрироваться на чём-то одном.  
  
— Технически да.  
  
Наруто прищурил глаза.  
  
— И они злятся, когда ты не занимаешься делом?  
  
Саске отмахнулся:  
— Да, но это не имеет значения.  
  
— Уверен, что имеет, но у тебя, наверно, много клиентов.  
  
— На самом деле нет. — Саске вздохнул, возвращаясь к кровати Наруто. Он был готов сдаться.  
  
— Быть не может. Я уверен, люди становятся в очередь хотя бы ради часа. — Наруто нахмурился, когда Саске не ответил. — Я заплачу четыре сотни.  
  
Саске так резко поднял голову, что этого было достаточно для хлыстовой травмы*.  
  
— Ты что?  
  
— Заплачу четыре сотни. Но мы не будем заниматься сексом. Я, кстати, собирался позвонить в обслуживание. — Наруто на мгновение исчез, ступив в шкаф, но быстро вернулся с футболкой и шортами. — Хочешь чего-нибудь?  
  
Саске был в шоке. В основе его шока лежало раздражение. Дело было не в деньгах, он хотел секс!  
  
— Зачем тебе платить столько за ничего? Это бессмысленно.  
  
Наруто плюхнулся рядом с ним на кровать.  
  
— Тогда ты можешь сказать, что занимался делом, и у тебя не будет проблем, — просто ответил Наруто, начиная перебирать каналы. — Легко, правда?  
  
— Ты с ума сошёл, — ответил Саске.  
  
— Не я незаконно торгую своим телом, — парировал Наруто. — Хотя, думаю, торгую, но в более законном смысле.  
  
Саске закатил глаза.  
  
Он подобрался так близко и не смог его получить? Невероятно!  
  
Как ни странно, Наруто, кажется, вообще не беспокоила ситуация. Он сидел возле Саске так, как будто тот только что ничего ему не предлагал или не заявлял открыто, что хочет заняться с ним сексом.  
  
Ладно, может он и не заявлял, но считал, что это подразумевалось.  
  
— Так что, ты хочешь мне столько заплатить просто чтобы сидеть рядом, смотреть телик и ужинать?  
  
Наруто неодобрительно посмотрел, его глаза блуждали по Саске, как будто тот его оскорбил.  
  
— Когда ты так говоришь, я кажусь очень одиноким, да? — Он покачал головой. — Тебе так трудно это представить?  
  
Саске поднялся и потянулся за пиджаком.  
  
— Я не хочу тратить твоё время, моё время или твои деньги, поэтому да, трудно.  
  
Когда Саске задвигался к выходу, рука Наруто схватила его запястье, останавливая Саске на его пути.  
  
— Могу сделать это стоящим нашего времени. — Наруто пристально смотрел на их руки, а не лицо Саске, проводя большим пальцем по бледной коже. — Я закажу стейк, а ты выберешь фильм?  
  
Саске уставился на него в немом шоке.  
  
Этот парень настоящий? Он хотел так много сделать для незнакомца?  
  
— Ты слишком хорош — к твоему же несчастью. У тебя нет девушки или ещё кого? — Саске на несколько шагов вернулся к Наруто, концентрируясь на сильной руке, удерживающей его рядом.  
  
Наруто покачал головой.  
  
— Нет времени. Или, я имею в виду… много чего происходит, так что… нет. Может, я слишком правильный, но я верю в карму, ладно? — Наруто посмотрел вверх, пристально глядя широко раскрытыми глазами на Саске, отчего тому показалось, что весь мир остановился. — Так ты останешься?  
  
Слишком хорошее предложение, чтобы отказываться. И не только из-за бесплатной еды и оплаты за просто так, но и для того, чтобы попялиться на лицо идиота часик-другой. Будет глупо отказать.  
  
Саске ступил между телевизором и Наруто, так близко, чтобы вторгнуться в его личное пространство.  
  
— Ты можешь пожалеть о своём «добром деле».  
  
Наруто пожал плечами.  
— Ну и пусть. А теперь сядь, ты заставляешь меня нервничать!  
  
Саске подчинился с лёгкой усмешкой, без слов падая на пустое пространство рядом с Наруто.  
  


***

  
  
Как ни странно, проводить время с Наруто было не сложно. Обычно у Саске перед разговором был секс, а сейчас время пролетало быстро и незаметно. Они не осознавали, сколько сидели друг с другом, пока не начало восходить солнце.  
  
— Чёрт, уже рассвет? — Наруто в неверии посмотрел в окно.  
  
Когда Саске открыл рот, чтобы ответить, в его кармане завибрировал телефон. Подавляя стон, Саске вытащил его и уставился на экран, размышляя, стоит ли брать трубку.  
  
Он ведь знал, что не должен в это время звонить Саске, особенно когда тот мог работать.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь, Итачи? — зарычал Саске в телефон.  
  
—  _Просто хочу отчёт о проделанной работе_ , — сквозь линию просачивался знакомый голос брата, но дарил Саске больше страха, чем комфорта. —  _Ты проделал не очень хорошую работу касательно проверки._  
  
— Нечего докладывать, — просто ответил Саске. — Как обычно, никаких изменений. До свидания.  
  
—  _Тогда заставь их появиться. Саске, это затянулось на недели, у нас нет столько времени. Как и всем остальным из нас, тебе нужно делать свою работу._  
  
Саске зло нахмурился.  
— Какого хрена ты думаешь я делал всё это время?  
  
Голос Итачи был подобен льду.  
_— Перестань валять дурака и начни давать результаты. Я больше не могу покрывать твои ошибки, братик._  
  
— Не зови меня так, — зашипел Саске в трубку. — Я позвоню, когда что-то действительно случится, а до тех пор оставь меня в покое.  
  
—  _Может, ты хочешь, чтобы тебе звонил он?_  — Вопрос брата заставил Саске застыть. Он ненавидел саму мысль о том, что человек смог посеять в нём такой пустивший глубокие корни страх, который заставлял его желудок сворачиваться в твёрдый узел. Учиха не должны бояться. Особенно других людей.  
  
И всё же Саске был в ужасе.  
  
— Нет, — заскрежетал зубами он и опустил глаза на ковёр, игнорируя обеспокоенный взгляд Наруто. — Это необязательно.  
  
_— Приятно слышать. Я позвоню позже, позаботься._  
  
— Ага.  
  
Саске повесил трубку и пропустил руку по волосам, убирая чёлку с лица. Он попытался вернуться к бесстрастному выражению лица, но знал, что уже было слишком поздно. Наруто, вероятно, уловил эмоции Саске во время разговора с братом; Саске всегда было трудно это скрывать.  
  
— Всё в порядке? — аккуратно поинтересовался Наруто.  
  
— Ага. Хотя я, наверное, скоро пойду. — Саске потянулся за пиджаком, и Наруто протянул пучок банкнот с нечитаемым выражением.  
  
— За хорошо проведённое время, — сказал он.  
  
Саске уставился на наличку, затем покачал головой и поднялся.  
  
— Я не приму их от тебя. Мы ничего не делали, и ты купил мне ужин. Может, я и проститутка, но в благотворительности не нуждаюсь.  
  
Наруто поманил его к себе.  
  
— Что? — Саске сердито на него посмотрел, слегка оскорблённый жестом.  
  
— Просто подойди.  
  
Саске приблизился, пока не стал прямо перед Наруто, который сидел на краешке кровати. Наруто чуть-чуть приподнялся, чтобы схватиться и потянуть Саске за воротник вниз, пока их губы не встретились. Тёплый язык скользнул в его рот, когда поцелуй углубился, и Саске обнаружил, что не может ничего сказать. Естественно, он хотел выжать из этого поцелуя всё, что мог, но не желал показаться доведённым до отчаяния, каким на самом деле был.  
  
Наруто отстранился с коварной улыбкой.  
  
— Ладно, сколько это стоит? — Наруто сунул деньги в карман Саске, не дожидаясь ответа. — Просто делаю одолжение новому другу.  
  
— Мы не друзья…  
  
— Ш-ш-ш. Мы друзья. — Наруто казался довольным собой, что бесило Саске даже больше. — А теперь возвращайся в комнату и делай, что должен, а мне нужно в душ.  
  
— Верно. — Саске закатил глаза и пошёл открывать в дверь, прежде чем остановиться. — И спасибо.  
  
Наруто потоптался в коридоре, всё ещё улыбаясь.  
  
— Сдаётся мне, ты это говоришь нечасто.  
  
Саске отвернулся, позволяя двери за собой закрыться, но не раньше, чем Наруто услышал, как он бормочет:  
  
— Чертовски в этом уверен.  
  


***

  
  
Остаток недели оказался таким же однообразным, как и прошлый, и Саске поймал себя на том, что с нетерпением ждёт пятницу. Не то чтобы у него действительно были выходные дни, но конец недели, по крайней мере, — бессмысленные дни, посвящённые наблюдению за людьми и поиску случайного клиента. Он устал, секс был ужасным, а брат не собирался слезать с его задницы. Саске не любил горький привкус поражения, но он ничего не мог поделать, ведь никто, представлявший интерес, не появлялся. Если бы ему дали другое задание, может, он бы принёс другой результат. В конце концов, пятница незаметно подкралась, и Саске подумал, что мог бы сказать об этом днём раньше. Он вернулся в комнату и переоделся в одежду поудобнее, чтобы побездельничать. Он слишком ленился, чтобы пойти в душ, и сообразил, что вполне может принять его утром.  
  
Как только он приготовился завернуться в одеяло и блуждать по телеканалам, в дверь постучали. Саске замер, его инстинкты перешли в режим повышенной готовности. Он понимал, что скорее всего это кто-то из обслуги, но всё равно на цыпочках подошёл к двери и посмотрел в замочную скважину, прежде чем открыть дверь в замешательстве.  
  
— Это ты, — отчётливо сказал он стоящему перед ним красивому блондину. Наруто выглядел так, словно только вернулся с работы: застёгнутая на все пуговицы голубая рубашка, подчёркивающая цвет его глаз, и чёрные широкие брюки. Ему не доставало пиджака, зато в руках была бутылка шампанского.  
  
— Только не говори, что уже забыл, как меня зовут, — поверженным голосом сказал Наруто, впрочем, было видно, что он не сильно из-за этого переживал. — Занят?  
  
Саске оглянулся через плечо, как бы намекая на кого-то ещё в номере.  
  
— Зависит от того, чего ты хочешь.  
  
Наруто закатил глаза, после чего поднял бутылку.  
  
— Мой начальник заказал это мне в комнату, хотя он знает, что столько я не пью. Я не хотел её выбрасывать и подумал, не хочешь ли ты напиться.  
  
— От бесплатной выпивки я точно не откажусь. — Саске отступил назад, впуская Наруто внутрь. Он быстро закрыл дверь и замкнул её, задержавшись в дверном проёме, прежде чем присоединиться к Наруто в комнате.  
  
Наруто нашёл два бокала, которые Саске не использовал, но держал на столе, и без особых проблем открыл бутылку, выстрелив пробкой. Саске сомневался, что одной бутылки хватит на то, чтобы напиться им двоим, но попытаться стоило.  
  
— Удивлён, что ты хочешь со мной зависнуть. — Саске чокнулся с Наруто бокалами и сделал глоток. — Учитывая что я тебе предлагал в прошлый раз.  
  
— Не, ты клёвый. — Наруто поболтал жидкостью в бокале и нахмурился. — Ты такой не один. Хотя могу сказать, что ты хороший парень.  
  
Каким же образом?  
  
Саске не спрашивал. Он откинул голову назад и покончил с первым бокалом, прежде чем обновить его. Может, если он будет пить быстро, он сумеет напиться.  
  
— Как я и говорил. Слишком хорош, к собственному несчастью.  
  
— Знаю-знаю. — Он уставился в свой бокал, после чего сделал глоток. Потом они затеяли лёгкую беседу, поверхностно скользя по темам и не копаясь в личном. Что вполне устраивало Саске.  
  
На счастье, Саске вскоре ощутил воздействие алкоголя.  
  
Щёки потеплели, улыбка появлялась быстрее и естественнее, чем обычно, и всё начало казаться чуть нормальнее.  
  
Наруто был всё ещё горяч как чёрт, и Саске боролся с желанием оседлать его прямо там, где он сидел. Наруто пока не казался пьяным, но у него оставалось в бокале, плюс ещё немного в бутылке, и Саске ощутил, что ему надо замедлиться, пока он не опозорился.  
  
Саске ударил коленку Наруто своей — случайно или нет, он не знал, — но почувствовал облегчение, когда Наруто игриво ударил в ответ.  
  
— Ты получаешь удовольствие от того, что делаешь? — спросил за выпивкой Наруто с нечитаемым выражением лица.  
  
Саске опустил бокал, обдумывая вопрос.  
— Ты имеешь в виду мою работу?  
  
— Не только. Просто… ты наслаждаешься тем, что делаешь? Это имеет смысл?  
  
— Мне кажется, ты пьян. — Саске ухмыльнулся, но улыбка быстро сошла с его лица. — Но нет. Не наслаждаюсь.  
  
— Даже в своё свободное время?  
  
— У меня его не так много, но нет. — Саске расправил плечи. — Разве у тебя не так же?  
  
Наруто опустил взгляд.  
  
— Да. — Он допил бокал и поставил его возле бокала Саске. — Хотя я хочу это изменить. Я ещё молод и сейчас должен быть на самом пике своей жизни.  
  
Саске приподнял бровь.  
— И ты можешь себе это позволить?  
  
— Конечно же нет! Мне двадцать три, и я не знаю, что делаю! А ты?  
  
Саске покачал головой. Так Наруто на год его младше? Любопытно.  
  
— Мы делаем всё, чтобы выжить. — Саске потянулся за бутылкой, но Наруто остановил его руку на полпути. Саске уже отказался от идеи переспать с Наруто, но близость того и его открытое выражение заставляли его решимость трещать по швам. Он собирался держать дистанцию, чтобы сохранить те отношения с Наруто, которые у него уже были, без посягательств на его жизнь.  
  
Но всё поменялось, когда Саске склонился вперёд и поцеловал его.  
  
Наруто притянул его ближе, легко прижимаясь к губам и проводя пальцами под задней части шеи Саске. Ободрённый, Саске развернулся, уселся на колени Наруто и углубил поцелуй, застонав тому в рот на трение между ними. Он не хотел показывать себя доведённым до отчаяния, каким на самом деле был, но это было трудно, когда он буквально тонул в влечении, которое чувствовал к Наруто. Ему было интересно, чувствовал ли то же Наруто; мужчина целовал вдоль шеи Саске, опуская вниз воротник, чтобы впиться в чувствительную кожу у основания шеи. Саске помог ему, сняв свою рубашку, и принялся расстёгивать на Наруто пуговицы. Оба тяжело дышали от поцелуя, и Саске обнаружил, что путается в одежде Наруто, как будто это его первый раз.  
  
Саске почувствовал под собой выпуклость и резко втянул воздух, когда она прошлась по его паху. Он пропустил руки через мягкие светлые волосы Наруто, прежде чем притянуть к себе ближе его шею и присосаться к загорелой коже.  
  
Пальцы Наруто приблизились к молнии Саске, и он расстегнул её быстрым движением, после чего потянул вниз пояс штанов Саске.  
  
— Твою мать, скажи, что не обманываешь меня, — простонал Саске в ухо Наруто, поднимаясь, чтобы стянуть с себя штаны. Наруто присоединился, расстегнув свои брюки и бросив их куда-то на пол.  
  
— Я бы не посмел, — промурлыкал он в ответ. Слегка хватая Саске за запястье, он потянул его к кровати и толкнул Саске так, что тот упал на спину.  
  
Как только Наруто оказался сверху, Саске приманил его ближе, пока их грудные клетки не коснулись друг друга; твёрдые члены тёрлись друг о друга через нижнее бельё.  
  
Саске не мог поверить своей удаче. Мало того, что он получал желаемое, так ещё и Наруто был огромным. Он чувствовал, как у парня встаёт, и Саске не собирался упускать этот момент. Он торопливо выскользнул из нижнего белья и дёрнул вниз трусы Наруто, позволяя его члену свободно удариться о его живот.  
  
Он не смог сдержаться и захныкал.  
  
Звуки, которые издавал Саске, казалось, возбудили Наруто ещё больше, и Саске чуть не забыл самое главное.  
  
— Презервативы и смазка… — постанывал Саске между поцелуями, — …на полке слева.  
  
Не смотря, Наруто открыл ящик и пошарил в содержимом. С закрытыми глазами Саске слышал, как Наруто закрыл ящик и открыл бутылку, и он ощутил капли холодной жидкости на коже.  
  
Его глаза резко открылись, когда он почувствовал мягкое давление вокруг члена; он посмотрел вниз и увидел Наруто, который взял так глубоко, что член касался задней части горла. Саске сжал мышцы, чтобы предотвратить преждевременную эякуляцию, но не смог не закричать, когда Наруто начал сосать сильнее. Зарывшись руками в волосы Наруто, Саске отдавался каждой волне удовольствия, которые Наруто посылал по его телу; он стонал и задыхался, скручивая руками простыни, и почти умолял Наруто дать ему кончить. Он почувствовал в себе пальцы Наруто, растягивающие его, но Саске едва ли мог терпеть. Он хотел больше и хотел, как ему показалось, вечность.  
  
Он дёрнул волосы Наруто изо всех сил в предостережении.  
  
— Хватит, просто трахни меня уже наконец!  
  
— Блин, какой властный… — Наруто разорвал упаковку презерватива и быстро его надел, после чего устроился между ног Саске. Тот поймал слабый запах одеколона Наруто — тот смутно напоминал аромат сандала и естественного мускуса, которые сумели на короткое мгновение затмить все остальные ощущения. Он почувствовал, как Наруто вошёл в него, сразу до конца, и Саске выгнул спину и пронзительно закричал, когда Наруто вышел. Он медленно задвигался, затягивая движения и сводя Саске с ума, прежде чем ускориться до быстрых, но глубоких толчков.  
  
Сквозь подёрнутый пьяной дымкой разум и наполняющее его удовольствие Саске заметил, что Наруто очень физический парень. То есть действия основывались на касаниях, и он предпочитал скорее их; его движения менялись в зависимости от физической реакции Саске, чем вокальной — вполне справедливо, так как Саске знал, что был громче, чем должен. В отличие от клиентов Саске, Наруто старался, чтобы Саске тоже было хорошо, и время от времени обнимал его, когда толкался слишком глубоко. Саске не знал, что с этим делать, но был уверен, что снова всё переоценивает.  
  
В любом случае, Наруто знал, что делать в постели, и это самое главное.  
  
— Чёрт, Наруто. — Саске задыхался в шею Наруто.  
  
Наруто встретил его взгляд, и в его холодных голубых глазах текли голод и эмоции, которых Саске не мог распознать. Он опять прижался к губам Саске и поменял ритм, из-за чего теперь спинка кровати билась о стену с каждым движением.  
  
— Думаешь, соседи будут жаловаться? — Голос Наруто низкий и охрипший, и из-за вырвавшегося стона огонь прошёлся по телу Саске.  
  
— Наверно. — Собственный смех шокировал и, казалось, удивил и Наруто. Задыхающийся и напряжённый, но всё ещё настоящий смех, такой нетипичный для Саске. Наруто расплылся в широкой улыбке, прежде чем снова толкнуться в Саске.  
  
Под конец он обнаружил, что стонет имя Наруто; оно легко слетало с языка, и благодаря тому, какое влияние это оказывало на Наруто, ему не было стыдно. Он ощутил, когда Наруто начал терять ритм, его дыхание сбилось — он подходил к кульминации, — и Саске сжал мышцы, достигая предела. Снова притягивая его поближе, Наруто спрятал лицо в изгибе шеи Саске и жёстко кончил, прошедший по его телу спазм довёл Саске. Он откинул голову назад и кончил второй раз за ночь; он стиснул Наруто бёдрами и прижал того к груди, пытаясь отдышаться. Саске чувствовал спокойное дыхание на своей коже там, где оставался Наруто, неподвижный в руках Саске.  
  
Они молчали какое-то время, и Саске понял, что Наруто уснул. Саске задремал; когда он моргнул, просыпаясь, прошёл уже час-два, в комнате посветлело — взошло солнце. Он не заметил, как Наруто завалился на него; не осознавая того, они лежали, запутанные в простыне и друг друге, до конца дня.  
  


***

  
  
Саске проснулся от того, что Наруто игрался его волосами. У него не хватало энергии на него посмотреть, но он сделал всё возможное, чтобы состроить недовольную гримасу.  
  
— Чёрт, и сколько теперь на моём счету? — Наруто не остановился после взгляда Саске. Он крутил тёмную прядь между двумя пальцами и шаловливо улыбался.  
  
Саске снова закрыл глаза:  
— Почти две штуки, Наруто.  
  
— Уверен, ты сделаешь мне скидку.  
  
— Ты от неё отказался, когда я предлагал. Предложение закончилось.  
  
— Саске… — Рука Наруто переместилась к лицу Саске, пальцем прослеживая линии его скул и челюсти.  
  
Саске ничего не сказал. Он никогда ни с кем не зависал после ночи траха, просто потому что это не было его работой. Впрочем, он и в свободное время не интересовался чем-то помимо секса, но это… было приятно. Он понятия не имел, как это делать, но посчитал, что будет неплохо прощупать почву. Саске был удивлён, что всю ночь обнимался с парнем и его это не раздражало; но вместе с тем он был истощён.  
  
— Я не собираюсь брать с тебя деньги, Наруто, — вздохнул Саске.  
  
— Я не об этом переживал. — Наруто усмехнулся. — Можно воспользоваться твоим душем? Я липкий.  
  
— Вперёд.  
  
Тяжесть ушла с него, когда Наруто поднялся. Он приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы мельком оглядеть подтянутое загорелое тело, с которым был всю ночь. Его взгляд блуждал по гладкой спине Наруто и его совершенной заднице, которая грозилась пробудить гормоны Саске, который пытался их сдерживать. Парень наверняка занимался. Он идеальный, и в это было трудно поверить.  
  
— Хочешь принять душ вместе? Или это слишком? — Наруто повернулся и поймал с вполне очевидными намерениями взгляд. — Я знаю, что хочешь.  
  
Саске не отрицал. Он медленно сбросил с себя простыни и последовал за Наруто в просторную ванную. Пока Наруто настраивал душ, Саске проверил свой растрёпанный вид в зеркале и отпрянул. Не привлекательный. Его волосам всегда удавалось поиметь самих себя во время сна, и это было ещё одной причиной, почему он не оставался на ночь. Если бы не его лицо и тело, он был бы ходячим беспорядком.  
  
Он постарался не обращать на это внимания, когда они зашли в душ. Сначала они сосредоточенно мыли друг друга, но когда рука Наруто достигла задницы Саске, всё пошло совсем иначе. Прежде чем Саске осознал, его нагнули в душе, а потом Саске стонал, пока Наруто трахал его о стенку душа. В этой позиции Наруто удалось найти чувствительное место Саске и этим воспользоваться. Когда тело Саске почти ему отказало, Наруто подхватил его и поставил к стене силой, о которой Саске и не подозревал. Он благодарно обернул ноги вокруг поясницы Наруто и растаял в объятьях, заглушая стоны о плечо Наруто, когда он кончил снова. И снова.  
  
В какой-то момент Саске был уверен, что в один из этих оргазмов всё потемнело, но это случилось так быстро, что Саске уже не был уверен, что вообще случилось.  
  
Закончив, Наруто неожиданно остановился и прижался лбом ко лбу Саске.  
  
— Нам нужна еда. — Он часто и тяжело дышал. — И вода. Иначе мы умрём.  
  
Саске согласился. К тому моменту они оба ослабели и чувствовали головокружение, учитывая, что они трахались на протяжении последних десяти часов.  
  
— Обслуживание номеров?  
  
— Ага… — Наруто осторожно опустил Саске на пол и быстро сполоснулся под душем. Он вышел первым, схватив одно из полотенец с вешалки, и тяжело опустился на унитаз. Саске сделал всё, что было в его силах, чтобы не упасть, пока смывал с себя все непотребства и оборачивал вокруг тела полотенце. Оба вернулись в постель и уставились в меню отеля уставшими глазами.  
  
— Выбери что-нибудь. — Наруто упал на кровать и потянулся к тумбочке за телефоном.  
  
— Для завтрака слишком поздно.  
  
— Чёрт. А как насчёт обеда?  
  
Саске неодобрительно посмотрел:  
— Уже время для ужина.  
  
— Чёрт, — тихо сказал Наруто. — Это всё шампанское.  
  
Пока Наруто заказывал ужин, Саске перебирал руками полотенце, и ему на ум пришло несколько мыслей. Что за хрень это была? У них с Наруто секс по дружбе? Не то чтобы Саске возражал, скорее наоборот — это было бы идеально. Сколько парень пробудет в этом районе и, что более важно, сколько здесь пробудет Саске? Он ничего не знал о Наруто так же, как Наруто ничего не знал о нём, поэтому их нельзя было назвать друзьями. У Саске не было друзей. Слишком много работы и слишком опасно.  
  
Он бросил на Наруто осторожный взгляд. Этот парень не казался плохим. Не было даже намёка на то, что тот преследует какие-то цели — собственно, он заплатил за услуги, которыми даже не воспользовался. Зная, кем был Саске, он обращался с ним так же. Это было странно.  
  
— А ты много не говоришь, Саске. — Он отложил телефон и обратил всё внимание на Саске. — Тебя раздражают такие парни, как я?  
  
Саске поморщился.  
— Типа того.  
  
— Ясно. В этом ты тоже не первый. — Он побарабанил пальцами по голому животу.  
  
— Но ты поддерживаешь разговор. И от этого мне легко.  
  
— Значит, это хорошо?  
  
Саске пожал плечами:  
— Кто знает.  
  
— Я был серьёзен, когда хотел быть друзьями. У меня не так много людей в этом городе, поэтому хотелось иметь хотя бы одного. Думаю, правда, вчера ночью и сегодня днём я немного всё усложнил…  
  
— И что, друзья не должны трахаться?  
  
Наруто откинул голову назад и засмеялся. Громкий и неожиданный, но приятный звук.  
  
— Что за друзья у тебя такие, Саске? — прохрипел он.  
  
Саске решил, что лучше не отвечать. Он посмотрел в окно и попытался похоронить все свои мысли, как обычно делал.  
  
— Я буду твоим другом. Хотя и не буду против случайного секса.  
  
Наруто поднял бровь.  
— Правда?  
  
— Да, в постели ты хорош, так что с этим нормально.  
  
— Нет. Нет… я имел в виду, ты будешь моим другом?  
  
Саске закатил глаза.  
— Тебя это беспокоит?  
  
Глаза Наруто загорелись от волнения. Саске отвёл взгляд от своего привлекательного партнёра (прим. пер. — здесь использовалось слово «counterpart» — нечто, хорошо сочетающееся с другим; не имеет точного эквивалента в русском) как раз тогда, когда в дверь постучали.  
  
— Наконец-то. — Наруто поднялся, быстро облачился в свои трусы-шорты и принёс еду менее чем за десять секунд. Саске наблюдал за своим новым куском задницы, расхаживающем мимо и без капли стыда. Он решил, что будет правильно и на себя надеть нижнее бельё, так что он последовал примеру Наруто и вернулся в кровать к их еде.  
  
Саске ощущал себя скорее измождённым, чем голодным.  
  
Он не знал, заставило ли его отстраниться удовлетворение; в глубине души Саске хотел выгнать Наруто, чтобы они больше не трахались и заговорили вновь только на следующих выходных, но другая его часть не хотела, чтобы Наруто уходил.  
  
Блондин вроде как дарил временное ощущение безопасности в беспорядочной жизни Саске. Как будто времяпровождение с Наруто позволяло ему забыть обо всём на несколько часов… и это было опасно.  
  
Саске знал, что не должен ни от кого зависеть. Даже от своей собственной крови.  
  
— Это, кстати, моя последняя ночь в отеле. — Голос Наруто прервал внутренний монолог Саске и заставил того уставиться в недоумении.  
  
— …И куда ты теперь отправляешься?  
  
Наруто вздохнул и взял кусочек пиццы.  
  
— Кто б знал… наверное, не так уж и далеко, но всё равно хреново. Ненавижу дорогу.  
  
Саске по-прежнему не знал, сколько ему осталось торчать в этом отеле в ожидании того, кто, похоже, никогда не появится. И сейчас, по-видимому, всё возвращалось на круги своя.  
  
Он не знал, что сказать. Мысль о том, что Наруто уезжает, его мозг усваивал плохо, даже несмотря на то, что они только познакомились.  
  
Наруто протянул свой телефон, на экране — страничка новых контактов.  
  
— Думаешь, я достоин твоего номера в моей телефонной книге? — Наруто ему подмигнул. Саске решил сделать вид, что не заметил томатный соус, который Наруто накапал на его простыни.  
  
Не сказав ни слова, Саске ввёл свой номер в телефон Наруто и вернул его обратно.  
  
— Когда я в городе, можем обедать.  
  
Саске усмехнулся.  
— Что, как на свидании?  
  
Наруто кивнул:  
— Точно как на свидании.  
  
— Тьфу. Наруто… — начал Саске, собираясь заткнуть его тем, что он не ходит на свидания. И не испытывает физическую привязанность. Или романтическую. Чёрт, у него даже дружеской привязанности никогда не было. Но Наруто не позволит ему договорить это до конца.  
  
— Саске… — передразнил его блондин с нахальной улыбкой. — Мне нравится, когда ты говоришь моё имя.  
  
Саске притворился, что заткнулся, потянувшись за кусочком пиццы, чтобы утопить своё смущение.  
  
— Больше никогда в жизни, идиот.  
  
— Но мне казалось, ты сказал, что я хорош в постели? — продолжал дразнить Наруто.  
  
Саске молча жевал пиццу, сердито на него уставившись. Наруто понадобилось время, чтобы перестать смеяться; по-видимому, он получал удовольствие от хмурого выражения лица Саске.  
  
Между ними установилась приятная тишина; пока ели, они смотрели телевизор. Саске ощутил жужжание телефона на своём бедре с незнакомым номером на экране.  
  
Он открыл сообщение только чтобы увидеть, что оно от Наруто. Он взглянул наверх и увидел возбуждённо наблюдающего за ним блондина.  
  
— Наше первое сообщение, — прочавкал Наруто.  
  
— Тебе что, двенадцать? — неодобрительно посмотрел Саске. — Это даже не сообщение. Ты просто прислал четыре говно-смайлика.  
  
— Всё равно считается.  
  
Такому бесящему, Наруто всегда удавалось сохранять улыбку на своём лице. Тем не менее, Саске видел, что юмором Наруто скрывает что-то другое. Иногда только страдающие люди могли видеть боль других, и Саске считал, что тот же случай был с Наруто. Он не был беззаботным парнем, потому что у него была лёгкая жизнь. Что-то явно не так.  
  
Саске ответил на сообщение двумя ножами и разбитым сердцем, ухмыляясь на разочарованное выражение Наруто.  
  
Он подумал, что мог бы потусоваться с парнем и выяснить, кто он на самом деле такой. То, что он рядом, явно шло Саске на пользу. Может, если он будет держать Наруто поблизости, его жизнь станет легче, чем она была в настоящий момент.  
  
Никогда ещё в своей жизни Саске так не ошибался.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Хлыстовая травма — не медицинский термин, означающий повреждение шеи вследствие её форсированного резкого разгибания с последующим резким сгибанием либо, наоборот, резкого сгибания с последующим разгибанием.
> 
> "блондин" здесь не в попытке заменить имя, а потому что Саске с самого начала его увидел как "блондина" (я же обычно против "блондинов", "брюнетов" и т.д.)


	2. Наложение слоёв

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы, "Overlay", обозначает операцию наложения друг на друга слоёв, в результате чего образуется один с производными от исходных объектов. Короче, слияние воедино, если можно так выразиться. 
> 
> В главе одно нецензурное слово, которое будет единственным за весь перевод (надеюсь), поэтому я не ставлю предупреждение.

Саске признавал, когда был в беде.  
  
Он знал, что зарывается в глубокую, неотвратимую дыру, из которой никогда не сможет или не захочет выкарабкаться обратно. Самообман не являлся самой ходовой чертой его характера, и он обнаружил его в себе сам. Убого и по-детски; он кормил невыносимое чувство, от которого Саске бежал всю жизнь.  
  
Этим чувством было одиночество.  
  
Саске считал, что одиночество делает людей сильнее. Благодаря возможности жить, ни от кого не завися; благодаря возможности отбросить всё прочь без последствий… это сделало его сильным. Привязанности были препятствием на дороге к успеху и искажали его мировоззрение, и если он собирался вести такой образ жизни дальше, то это было бы чудовищной ошибкой.  
  
И всё-таки… Саске привязывался к Наруто.  
  
Несмотря на их напряжённые графики, они всё равно выкраивали друг для друга несколько часов в неделю. Саске обнаружил, что с нетерпением ждёт дни их встреч, и стыдился тупого, клокочущего в животе чувства, появляющегося при виде улыбки Наруто.  
  
_Это ошибка._  
  
Саске игнорировал собственное сознание и проводил с ним время, не думая дважды. Временами они даже не занимались сексом; бывало, они просто сидели и смотрели Нетфликс, пока не взойдёт солнце, или ели хреновое мороженое Наруто с всевозможными вкусами. Наруто был тем маленьким стабильным оплотом уюта, который Саске страстно желал с самого детства. С ним Саске чувствовал себя как дома, окружённый теплом и безопасностью, и не понимал, как такое возможно. Ему не было комфортно даже с его плотью и кровью — с его братом, так почему же Наруто другой?  
  
Саске решил, что это не имеет значения.  
  
Так что когда он был не с Наруто, он с головой погружался в работу. Его пост разветвлялся на казино и два ночных клуба. Там не было опасности быть узнанным или показаться подозрительным, к тому же эти места привлекали толпы людей.  
  
Ночной клуб, который Саске особенно презирал, был гей-баром в стороне от Главной улицы. Конечно, когда мужчины сами практически вешались ему на шею, облегчало работу. Мало того, что его вовлекли в секс втроём в первую же ночь на посту (он дохрена на этом заработал, так что особо не жаловался), он не мог сделать и двух шагов без чужих приставаний и флирта и ему купили как минимум четыре спиртных напитка. Саске ненавидел повышенное к себе внимание, и, как правило, прятался в задней части заведения, чтобы действительно просто делать свою работу.  
  
Больше полицейских стали околачиваться на ночных улицах, ближе к ночным клубам и складам, которые посещал Саске. Он пока не узнал лиц офицеров под прикрытием, о которых знал, но не светился на случай, если что-то заметит. Маловероятно, что полиция преследовала деятельность его группы, но он не мог знать наверняка.  
  
Саске докладывал Итачи и всем остальным, если отмечал что-то странное, однако в остальное время избегал брата любой ценой. У Итачи был пост на другом конце города, и он имел дело с более жёсткими ситуациями, чем Саске, что делало отсутствие контакта гораздо проще — кроме тех случаев, когда Итачи вёл себя как мудак.  
  
Сегодня он хотел расслабиться. Он позволил нескольким незнакомцам купить себе выпивку, пока мелькающие огни не начали двигаться слишком быстро. Он напивался, пока мысль отсосать парочке в туалете совсем ему не опротивела.  
  
Саске напивался до тех пор, когда уже едва мог идти прямо.  
  
Он смотрел на телефон и, быстро и сильно стуча по экрану пальцами, отправил Наруто сообщение, одновременно направляясь к задней двери клуба. Как только он вышел в сырой переулок, он увидел ждущий его ярко-оранжевый Камаро Наруто. Он слышал урчание двигателя, работающего на холостом ходу, видимо, какое-то время ожидая медлительного сегодня Саске.  
  
Саскe поставил под сомнение выбор машины Наруто, больше любопытствуя, почему он избрал этот безобразный цвет. Когда доходило до разъездных автомобилей, Наруто, наверное, выбирал цвет, а не марку; он не был большим любителем спортивных автомобилей, но сказал, что справится. Саске даже считал это сексуальным. По крайней мере, если машина чёрная. Или какая-либо другая, но не оранжевая.  
  
— Забирайся, дорогой! — проворковал Наруто Саске из открытого окна, зарабатывая дерзкий взгляд и его фирменное закатывание глаз. — Как вечер?  
  
Саске захлопнул пассажирскую дверь и пристегнул ремень безопасности.  
  
— Ужасно. А теперь поехали.  
  
— А мой вечер прошёл отлично, спасибо что спросил! — Наруто помчался прочь из переулка, теперь уже сам закатывая глаза. — Случилось что-нибудь конкретное?  
  
— …Нет. — Саске наблюдал, как городские огни сливаются воедино, пока Наруто направлялся в сторону шоссе. — Та же песня.  
  
— Ну, сегодня ночью мы от этого сбежим.  
  
Саске обернулся, чтобы как раз поймать шаловливую улыбку Наруто, и вскинул бровь.  
  
— Сбежим куда?  
  
— Секрет, — пропел Наруто, после чего вручную настроил радио.  
  
Саске замолчал; они свернули на трассу и направились прочь из города; дорожные знаки пролетали над головой так стремительно, что Саске даже не успевал прочитать их содержание. Он понятия не имел, ехал ли Наруто слишком быстро или он сам был так пьян, что его мозг не мог разобрать написанное. Вполне возможно, что и то, и то.  
  
После часа езды они завернули на маленькую дорогу, ведущую вверх, к горам, и припарковались на небольшом участке, с которого открывался вид на целый город.  
  
— Красиво, да? — Наруто выключил фары и сделал музыку тише до почти едва различимого шёпота, прежде чем предоставить Саске всё своё внимание. — Когда я был маленьким, крёстный постоянно приводил меня сюда, в горы, и мы нашли это место.  
  
В полном восхищении Саске устремил широко раскрытые глаза на открывшееся перед ним зрелище. Он никогда не видел город на таком расстоянии и даже представить себе не мог, что он может так выглядеть.  
  
Тысячи огней и зданий формировали линию города, в котором родился и вырос Саске, и каким бы отвратительным он не был изнутри, снаружи выглядел как произведение искусства.  
  
— Потрясающе.  
  
— Я иногда прихожу сюда, чтобы проветрить голову. Хотел поделиться и с тобой, чтобы ты знал о его существовании. — Наруто отстегнул ремень и заглушил двигатель, оставляя их в полной тишине.  
  
Саске тоже расстегнул ремень и перегнулся через коробку передач, чтобы схватиться за воротник Наруто и притянуть того ближе.  
  
— Уверен, что привёз меня сюда не потому, что это совершенно уединённое и идеальное место для секса в машине?  
  
Наруто улыбнулся.  
— Не приписывай мне то, чего я не говорил, Саске… Я, знаешь ли, романтик…  
  
Саске не дослушал до конца фразы. Он столкнул их губы вместе и скользнул языком Наруто в рот, застонав, когда язык Наруто встретил его на полпути. Они целовались несколько минут, прежде чем плавно перебраться на заднее сидение, по пути отбрасывая штаны. Саске зарылся руками в волосы Наруто, пока тот покрывал поцелуями живот Саске, медленно подбираясь к поясу его боксеров-брифов.  
  
— Наруто… — простонал Саске, вскидывая бёдра, отчаянно нуждаясь в контакте. Он сам снял с себя нижнее бельё; Наруто целовал его по всей длине и лишь потом полностью разделся, бросив трусы в сторону.  
  
— Пахнешь текилой, Саске. — Наруто медленно прополз между ног Саске и сморщил нос, когда они оказались лицом к лицу. — Сколько ты выпил?  
  
Саске откинул голову назад, чуть ударившись о кожаное сидение.  
  
— Я не пьян, Наруто, давай уже, — солгал он.  
  
— Уверен? Ты с ума сходишь, когда пьян… Оу! — Наруто содрогнулся от боли, когда Саске дёрнул его волосы на затылке. — Может прекратишь выдёргивать мне волосы?!  
  
— Начинай двигаться, ты убиваешь настроение.  
  
— Думаю, у тебя будет стоять в независимости от того, что я делаю… Оу! Ладно, ладно! — Наруто притянул Саске для глубокого поцелуя и вошёл в него с небольшим толчком. Саске выгнул спину для удобства, когда Наруто начал двигаться, вбиваясь в него с той твёрдой силой, по которой Саске тосковал всю неделю. Он развёл ноги шире, постанывая, пока Наруто трахал его с мощью, способной раскачать автомобиль.  
  
— Сильнее, — попросил Саске, и Наруто подчинился. Саске пришлось стиснуть зубы, так как каждый толчок посылал ударные волны по его телу, шлёпая по бёдрам с такой силой, что ему было бы больно, не будь он настолько пьяным. Его голосовые проявления чувств, наверное, могла бы услышать любая проезжающая мимо машина, но, к счастью, его стоны оставались без внимания.  
  
Наруто держал Саске совсем близко и не жаловался, когда ногти Саске, царапая, провели по его голой спине, оставляя длинные красные полосы на бронзовой коже; как всегда, он позаботился о том, чтобы Саске кончил за ночь больше одного раза. Тот попытался заглушить стенания в плечо Наруто, но в итоге в порыве чувств вгрызся в него, вынуждая прерывисто застонать и своего белокурого партнёра. Как только Наруто кончил, он приподнялся и открыл дверь машины, впуская прохладный воздух и выбрасывая презерватив.  
  
Небольшое заднее сидение Камаро было не лучшим местом для секса двух взрослых мужчин, но послужило своей цели, когда понадобилось. Саске оценил мягкие сидения под своей спиной, но знал, что у него будет синяк там, где голова ударилась о дверь.  
  
Чуть позже Наруто освободил ему немного места, покинув машину, чтобы одеться и подышать свежим воздухом; он начал замечать, что Саске не был любителем объятий после секса, и что проведённая вместе ночь — редкий случай. Саске был не против компании, но тесный контакт должен быть коротким, иначе ему становилось неуютно. Наруто понимал, ну или по крайней мере он так сказал, и не расспрашивал Саске на эту тему дальше. Он подошёл к капоту и облокотился о него, глаза привычно опустились на лежащий внизу город.  
  
Саске медленно сел после того, как натянул нижнее бельё. Он уже начал сожалеть, что выпил так много, потому что мир вокруг завертелся после долгого нахождения в одной позиции. Вернувшись обратно на пассажирское сидение, он попытался прогнать ползущую по его телу дурноту; он ощутил, как перешёл из состояния «радостно-пьяный» в состояние «блевотно-пьяный», и ничто Саске ненавидел больше, чем рвоту.  
  
Он наполовину вылез из машины, глубоко вдыхая ночной воздух в надежде развеять внезапную тошноту.  
  
Наруто продолжал смотреть на ночной город, пока не услышал, что Саске блюёт. Он повернулся как раз тогда, когда Саске высунулся из машины, извергая остатки алкоголя на тротуар.  
  
Как бы он не старался этого избежать, Саске знал, что лучше опустошить желудок прежде, чем у него случится алкогольное отравление, что случалось чаще, чем Саске хотел признавать. Он ощутил ладонь Наруто на своей спине; тот вернулся на сидение водителя и наклонился к Саске, чтобы убедиться, что он не выпадет из автомобиля.  
  
После нескольких минут блевания и рвотных позывов, Саске откинулся обратно на сидение и закрыл глаза.  
  
— Ты уверен, что с тобой всё в порядке? — осторожно спросил Наруто.  
  
— Всё нормально.  
  
— Ты не выглядишь нормально.  
  
Саске тяжело вздохнул.  
— Я в порядке, Наруто.  
  
Наруто умолк на несколько секунд, и из любопытства Саске раскрыл глаза, чтобы увидеть его угнетённое выражение лица.  
  
— Что? — задал вопрос Саске.  
  
— Почему ты так много пьёшь, хотя сам говорил, что не любишь напиваться?  
  
Саске уставился на него в ответ с нарастающим раздражением.  
  
— Почему бы тебе не лезть не в своё дело?  
  
Наруто нахмурился.  
— Потому что я волнуюсь за тебя?  
  
— Ну, ты не должен. Пустая трата твоего времени.  
  
— Это чушь, Саске. — Выражение Наруто ожесточилось до того, что он выглядел почти рассерженным. — Ты сам это прекрасно знаешь.  
  
Саске отвернулся рассмотреть открытую дверь. Он целенаправленно старался не смотреть на свою рвоту и игнорировал безошибочный запах спиртного, повисший в воздухе.  
  
Он знал, что напиваться — плохая идея, но это просто случилось. Он ведь не ставил себе это целью.  
  
— Я пью, потому что ненавижу свою жизнь, — сболтнул Саске. Он обвинил в этом своё пьянство, очевидно ведь, что алкоголь заставлял его говорить больше, чем стоило. — А жизнь я ненавижу больше, чем пьянство.  
  
— Ты пьёшь, чтобы забыться?  
  
— По-видимому, — пробормотал Саске.  
  
Он услышал, как Наруто сел ближе, насколько ему позволяли сидения, но не рискнул обернуться.  
  
— Как ты ввязался в проституцию, Саске? Уверен, ты выбрал этот путь не сам.  
  
Справедливый вопрос. Саске постоянно спрашивал у себя то же самое.  
  
— Когда погибли мои родители, мы с братом делали всё, чтобы выжить. Мы пользовались тем, что имели. — Хотя они оба были детьми на момент смерти родителей, оба были достаточно умными для своего возраста. Они не стали продавать свои тела на стороне, пока им не исполнилось по крайней мере восемнадцать. — У нас ничего не оставалось, так что…  
  
— Что… случилось с твоими родителями?  
  
— Убийство. Когда мы с братом вернулись домой, они были зарезаны в собственной гостиной. — Саске надоело переживать один и тот же кошмар во снах. Возвращение домой из библиотеки рука-об-руку с братом только чтобы поскользнуться на крови мёртвых родителей.  
  
Он помнил крик.  
  
Он помнил, как впал в состояние шока, что брату пришлось дать ему пощёчину, чтобы он пришёл в сознание и они смогли выбежать и позвать на помощь.  
  
Саске заплатил бы любую цену, чтобы забыть.  
  
— Чувство, что у тебя отобрали всё… это пытка. У нас нет родителей, которые бы направили нас, разъяснив, что хорошо, а что плохо, так что мы пошли по собственному пути, абсолютно одни.  
  
Наруто позади него заёрзал.  
  
— Я… вообще-то я могу это понять.  
  
Саске прищурил глаза.  
  
— Как вообще возможно, чтобы ты понял?  
  
— Моих родителей убили, когда мне было два, и с тех пор то туда, то сюда… Хотя официально вырастил крёстный отец… Никогда не понимал, почему их убили или почему я должен быть один; я делал всё, чтобы выжить.  
  
Саске повернулся и встретился с пристальным взглядом Наруто.  
  
— Тебе повезло, что ты не узнал их, пока их у тебя не забрали.  
  
Взгляд Наруто стал твёрже.  
— Я бы не назвал это удачей, Саске.  
  
— Это другое, но всё ещё паршиво. — Саске упал обратно в своё кресло. — Приятно знать, что мы оба проёбанные дети.  
  
— Ага… — Наруто неторопливо повернулся, чтобы завести машину. — Готов вернуться?  
  
Саске сухо кивнул, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь автомобиля. Они отъехали с участка и отправились обратно в город с новым тяжёлым чувством, витающим между ними всю дорогу домой.  
  


***

  
  
Снова прошло несколько дней без Наруто.  
  
В этом не было ничего необычного; оба, как правило, были сильно загружены в течение недели и возобновляли контакт только на выходных, но время как будто тянулось медленнее, и Саске заметил, что был слегка отвлечён.  
  
Ему понадобилось три дня, чтобы понять, что за ним следят.  
  
Ему повезло, что его ещё не убили, однако худшей частью являлось то, что он не мог выяснить, почему и кто сел к нему на хвост. Он делал вид, что не замечает припаркованный на улице тёмно-синий седан, когда выходил из клуба после долгой ночи или когда седан удобно останавливался на светофоре, прежде чем Саске переходил дорогу. Номера менялись каждый раз, окна же были слишком затемнены, невозможно было посмотреть внутрь. Всё, что он мог, — направить информацию и ждать, когда кто-то сделает первый шаг.  
  
Ему было интересно, кто это был и один ли и тот же человек каждую ночь; что они знали о Саске и вообще о самой организации? Ему нужно быть осторожным, чтобы не привести машину к важным объектам, как головной офис или его отель.  
  
Он заметил не только следующую за ним машину, но и то, что количество знакомых лиц в казино возросло за рекордный срок — за неделю. Те же мужчины и женщины прибывали в разное время, садились на разные места и уходили по отдельности; обычный человек бы не заметил этого, учитывая размеры казино, но Саске не был обычным человеком. Его глаза никогда не ошибались, и он узнавал ранее виденное лицо, а это означало только одно.  
  
Государство село им на хвост.  
  
Они хотели не только за Саске; он был уверен, что каждого, включая и его брата Итачи. Может, полиция вынюхивала новую шайку преступников, сбывающих наркотики, или у неё взыграла паранойя на фоне близости игорного заведения… так или иначе, они проявляли больше интереса к их запрещённым делишкам, чем несколько недель назад.  
  
Он ощущал маленький надоедливый укол паранойи и злобы, пока писал еженедельный отчёт; ему было предельно ясно, что стоило написать Наруто и сообщить, что встречаться на публике теперь не очень хорошая идея и что им следует быть осмотрительнее. Не такая уж и проблема, но Саске предпочитал и здесь всё обезопасить. Также он не хотел вины за то, что Наруто может ввязаться во что-то, к чему не имеет никакого отношения.  
  
Таким образом, он установил правила, по которым они всё ещё могли контактировать. Они будут встречаться только в отеле или где-то чрезвычайно осторожно, например, на заднем дворе одного из клубов, где работал Саске. Кроме этого, больше никаких совместных обедов, никаких поездок и больше никаких баров вместе. Хотя Саске и привык выбираться куда-нибудь с Наруто, он рассчитал, что в данный момент так будет лучше и безопаснее всего. Как причину он взял своё тёмное окружение и брата, что было не совсем ложью, и Наруто не задавал вопросов.  
  
В пятницу Наруто отменил их встречу, сославшись на то, что «опять что-то придумали». Честно говоря, Саске и сам собирался это сделать, так как Итачи загрузил его работой, как будто намеренно хотел испортить его выходные. Саске не мог злиться на отмену, но ему так хотелось отложить все дела и вытрахать весь накопившийся стресс. А ещё он не видел Наруто с той самой ночи, и казалось, что прошло намного больше недели с их встречи.  
  
Саске нахмурился, подумав об этом.  
  
Он пнул одиноко лежащий на тротуаре камешек, идя по району; к слову, одному из худших районов города, известному своими наркопритонами и нераскрытыми убийствами. Любой вменяемый человек боялся бы здесь идти; только наркодилеры, мафия и подпольные работники (включая Саске) могли пройти тут не переживая. Он был здесь по делу: просто передать доверенный ему пакет, ради организации. Он был тут по важному, профессиональному вопросу, который требовал его полного внимания…  
  
Почему же тогда все его мысли вертелись около Наруто?  
  
Может, он будет свободен позже вечером? Им не нужно особенно много времени, чтобы увидеться.  
  
Это не должно иметь никакого значения. Этот придурок должен быть последним, о ком он может подумать. Он должен наблюдать за подозрительными личностями в переулках или тяжёлым сигаретным дымом, вылетающим из окон ветхих жилых комплексов.  
  
  
Если бы он наблюдал за тем, чем должен, он бы не врезался в незнакомца на улице.  
  
— Извините, — произнёс незнакомец, и когда он быстро повернулся, чтобы извиниться, и он, и Саске застыли от удивления.  
  
— …Наруто? — Саске не смог скрыть неверие в голосе, когда встретился с кристально голубым взглядом Наруто. Он был одет в яркую оранжевую толстовку и джинсы; совершенно отлично от рабочего костюма, в котором Саске обычно его видел, но поразительно повседневно.  
  
— Саске? — На его лице тоже отразилось удивление, брови взметнулись вверх к линии волос. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
— Нет, это я должен спрашивать. — Саске сузил глаза до щёлочек. — Какого чёрта ты делаешь в самом опасном районе города?  
  
Он пронаблюдал, как глаза Наруто осмотрели улицу, прежде чем вернуться к его.  
  
— Ээ… — Наруто нахмурился и переступил с ноги на ногу, словно чувствовал себя некомфортно. — Я отменил сегодня нашу встречу, потому что я здесь для помощи другу. Я какое-то время звонил, но они не отвечают…  
  
— У тебя здесь живёт друг? — повторил Саске так, чтобы Наруто точно прочитал неверие в голосе.  
  
— Длинная история, но да. Сейчас я иду туда, поэтому береги себя, ладно? Я позвоню позже. — Наруто слегка похлопал Саске по плечу, после чего пересёк улицу, не оглянувшись.  
  
Саске проследил, как он ушёл, проглатывая скопившиеся на кончике языка вопросы, словно их и не было.  
  
Это явно ненормально.  
  
Саске не идиот. И он точно не любил, когда ему лгали.  
  
Он немного подождал, прежде чем последовать за Наруто; он держался в тени на случай, если блондин обернётся. Удивительно, но Наруто ни разу не бросил и взгляда через плечо, чтобы проверить, никто ли его не преследует; он продолжал спускаться вниз по тёмной улице, затем быстро свернул к старому квартирному дому так невинно, как мог.  
  
Саске помедлил у подножья аллеи, пытаясь учитывать вероятность того, что Наруто сказал правду. Если смотреть на вещи реально, дальше он пойти не может. Войдёт в здание — и его точно поймают. Поэтому он вышел на улицу и направился обратно к дороге, проходя мимо пьяных мужчин, околачивающихся возле круглосуточного магазина.  
  
— Эй Учиха Горячие Булочки! — позвал один из них, остальные захихикали. — Сколько за хороший вечер?  
  
— Зачем беспокоиться, когда ты можешь пойти на хер бесплатно? — отрезал Саске и продолжил путь, не оглядываясь. У него были хорошие причины ненавидеть этот район.  
  
  
Он приблизился к нужной двери и, прежде чем зайти, сделал быстрый осмотр на наличие преследования — пешком или на машине. Как только удостоверился, что всё чисто, Саске зашёл в старое здание и закрыл за собой дверь. Было почти невозможно не закашлять от дыма, заполнявшего коридор; даже открытое окно не исправило бы ситуацию, учитывая, что это был не сигаретный дым, а что-то явно покрепче.  
  
По полу пробежал слабый грохот, приведший Саске в подсобку. Его встретили два взгляда: один весёлый, другой нечитаемый.  
  
— Саске… где ты был? Я устал ждать. — Довольные синие глаза зацепились за него, потом появилась и злая улыбка.  
  
— Дейдара… — Он прищурился на блондина, подходя ближе. — Тебе стоит прекратить дуть дерьмо, пока ты не уничтожил здание.  
  
— Как я говорил. — Саске бросил взгляд на Тоби, партнёра Дейдары по криминалу. Из-за маски, покрывающей его лицо, трудно было сказать, кто он на самом деле такой, а судя по тому, как быстро, словно по щелчку пальцев, переключались его личности, Саске не хотелось иметь с ним никаких дел.  
  
Дейдара поднял руку.  
— Закройся, ты принёс товар, хм?  
  
Саске молча вручил ему толстый конверт и отошёл.  
  
Дейдара взвесил его в руках, после чего поднёс к носу.  
— Хм, хорошее дерьмо… ты же ни на кого не напоролся по пути, да?  
  
Саске нахмурился.  
— Нет, я не идиот.  
  
— Хорошо, иначе твою задницу разорвали бы в клочья. — Блондин испустил мерзкий гогот и указал Тоби подойти ближе. — Эй, идиот, иди сюда и помоги мне, а? У нас много работы.  
  
Приняв намёк на то, что пора уходить, Саске развернулся на каблуках и как можно быстрее покинул здание. У него не было ни малейшего желания узнавать, что было в пакете, как и оставаться в одной комнате с Дейдарой и Тоби дольше, чем необходимо. Вместо этого он помчался прочь из этого района к своему отелю, втайне надеясь, что кое-кто определённый ему напишет.  
  


***

  
  
Понадобилось пять дней, пять бутылок пива и часовой душ, чтобы Саске взял телефон и сам позвонил Наруто.  
  
Он свободно обернул полотенце вокруг талии и откинул волосы со лба, слушая гудки и размышляя, было ли это знаком того, что он слишком навязчивый. Он набрал номер второй раз, думая, какого чёрта творит. Зачем он опять звонит Наруто?  
  
— Саске? — Он подпрыгнул, услышав голос Наруто на другой линии, из-за чего чего мысли раскрошились в прах и развеялись по ветру. — Что случилось? Ты никогда мне не звонишь. То есть вообще никогда.  
  
— А… — Саске внутренне пнул себя за нелепый ответ. Честно говоря, он сам не знал, что хотел сказать. Он даже не ожидал, что Наруто возьмёт трубку. Что-то с ним точно случилось, потому что Наруто прав. Саске не любил делать что-то первым. Это же… не он, верно?  
  
— Саске? Я серьёзно, всё нормально? Тебе нужна помощь?  
  
Саске укусил губу, нервно играясь с полотенцем. Почему Наруто задавал такие правильные вопросы? Саске их уже не спрашивал даже у самого себя.  
  
От паники Наруто повысил голос и сейчас почти кричал в трубку.  
  
— Саске! Серьёзно, ты меня пугаешь! Ты в порядке?  
  
— Всё со мной нормально, идиот. — Саске отпустило, когда он, наконец, услышал свой голос. — Где ты?  
  
Он практически услышал, как успокоился Наруто по ту сторону связи.  
  
— Зависит от того, чего ты хочешь.  
  
Саске закатил глаза на актёрскую игру Наруто. Если тот думал, что звучал непринуждённо, то жестоко ошибался.  
  
— Отлично. Я хотел, чтобы ты пришёл.  
  
Мягкий смех Наруто прошёл по линии, успешно закручивая живот Саске в твёрдый узел.  
  
— Повиси, — сказал Наруто, после чего раздался шорох, заглушивший звуки с той стороны. Кроме Наруто, Саске уловил приглушённый голос, один, который расслышать было ещё труднее, и звук закрывшейся двери. После нескольких секунд тишины голос Наруто вернулся. — Как бы мне не хотелось прильнуть к твоей сексуальной заднице на всю оставшуюся ночь, боюсь, что сейчас немного занят. Давай в следующий раз?  
  
— Ты противный, — вздохнул Саске, почти не имея этого в виду.  
  
— Ты хоть представляешь, как часто ранишь мои чувства?  
  
— Уверен, что сегодня не получится? — Он постарался, чтобы Наруто услышал разочарование в его голосе. Ни в коем случае он не скажет, что нужен ему, и точно не планирует умолять. У него другие методы.  
  
— Я где-то в трёх городах от тебя, а ещё у меня дохрена работы, так что да, детка, не получится, прости.  
  
Саске поморщился.  
  
— Не называй меня деткой.  
  
— Оу, ты злишься, детка? Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал, когда ты вот так неожиданно звонишь?  
  
У голоса Наруто, обычно преуспевавшему в раздражении Саске, этой ночью был прямо противоположный эффект. Саске размышлял, виноваты ли в этом пиво или горячий душ; ему не хотелось задумываться, что это из-за одиночества и тоски.  
  
— Вообще-то… — Саске поменял тон, опуская его до мягкого мурлыканья, и откинул полотенце. — Я хотел, чтобы ты бросил всё и примчался ко мне.  
  
Краткая пауза, пока Наруто отмечал изменения в голосе Саске.  
  
— Да? И что если бы я так и сделал? — ответил он, подхватывая игру.  
  
— Хочешь деталей? — поддел Саске.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что я люблю детали… например, что ты делаешь, что на тебе надето… и чего ты хочешь.  
  
Саске ощутил слабую улыбку на губах, сомневаясь, правда ли он хотел это сделать. Обычно он ненавидел секс по телефону; до этого он занимался им один или два раза, но какого чёрта ему делать в подобной ситуации?  
  
— Я стою в своей комнате, говорю с тобой. На мне ничего нет — на случай, если ты не понял.  
  
— Ты голый? — Наруто судорожно вдохнул. — Это так грязно, Саске. Ты голый и думаешь обо мне, а это значит только одно…  
  
— То, что я хочу тебя здесь и сейчас, — закончил за него Саске. — Я хочу, чтобы ты пришёл, прижал меня к себе и трахал до следующего утра.  
  
На той стороне линии послышался небольшой грохот.  
  
— Вот что я тебе скажу, — мягко сказал Наруто, — можешь представить, что прямо сейчас я рядом, но тебе придётся сконцентрироваться на моём голосе, хорошо?  
  
_А разве у меня получится этого не делать?_  
  
Он сдержался, не сказав этого, и кивнул прежде, чем осознал, что Наруто его не видит.  
  
— Думаю, может сработать…  
  
Голос Наруто стал опасно низким, и по спине Саске пробежала дрожь, пока он его слушал.  
  
— Поскольку ты уже раздет, мы пропустили несколько шагов… но я хочу, чтобы ты положил куда-нибудь динамик, ладно? Просто держи на малой громкости.  
  
— Хорошо. — Саске подчинился и поместил телефон на телевизор, после чего отступил назад. — Что теперь?  
  
— Сядь на кровать.  
  
Саске упал на одеяло, ожидая дальнейших инструкций.  
  
— А теперь ляг во всю длину и закрой глаза.  
  
— Секс не так работает, Наруто, — прокряхтел Саске, но последовал приказу.  
  
— Заткнись. А теперь протяни руку и сделай несколько хороших движений, пока слушаешь мой голос, ладно? Мы оба знаем, как у тебя всё плохо с мастурбацией.  
  
Саске притворился, что не обратил внимания на толчок, когда опустил руку меж ног.  
  
— У тебя стоит?  
  
Саске извивался под своей собственной хваткой, пытаясь осознать, что чувствует. Он серьёзно собрался это сделать?  
  
— Да…  
  
— Уже? Ты так по мне скучаешь? — Наруто усмехнулся, заполняя всю комнату своим голосом. Саске низко выдохнул, проводя рукой вниз-вверх по члену, представляя, что это не он, а Наруто.  
  
— Ну, я сильно по тебе скучаю. Прости, что так много работаю… но я сделаю с тобой всё это, когда увидимся в следующий раз. — С закрытыми глазами было не так сложно представить, что это Наруто, вытворяющий такое своим ртом, как обычно это и происходило. — Я приготовлю тебе потрясающий завтрак, затащу тебя на кухню…  
  
Саске приоткрыл глаз, неуверенный, где Наруто собирался это провернуть.  
  
— Я бы нагнул тебя на столе и стянул шортики, о которых ты даже не подозревал, что я знаю…  
  
— Не то чтобы я держал их в секрете… — Саске не ожидал, что его голос окажется таким напряжённым и что его тело до боли будет хотеть того, чего нет.  
  
— Несколько секунд я смотрю на твою идеальную задницу прежде, чем склоняюсь и… — Наруто прервался, и Саске нахмурился в ожидании. — Я вхожу по самое основание и слышу, как ты кричишь моё имя, потом втрахиваю тебя в стойку, пока ты не забываешь собственное.  
  
— И что потом? — стонет Саске, проводя рукой по головке члена.  
  
— К этому моменту вся округа знает, что у нас секс. Я оставил окна открытыми.  
  
— Наруто, у тебя хреново получается!  
  
Наруто, по-видимому, было весело.  
— Всё равно ты истекаешь от этого смазкой. Ты обожаешь, когда я нагибаю тебя и толкаюсь в тебя до тех пор, пока ты не сможешь дышать. Обожаешь, когда я кусаю внутреннюю часть твоих бёдер, налегая на тебя…  
  
Саске зашипел, ущипнув то место, о котором говорил Наруто.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я пришёл?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ты правда хочешь меня, Саске?  
  
Саске усилил хватку и застонал от раздражения, когда его бёдра дёрнулись вперёд.  
— Да, Наруто.  
  
— Ты должен сказать это вслух.  
  
— Я хочу тебя.  
  
— Ты хочешь меня что? — подтолкнул Наруто.  
  
Если бы не нарастающая боль между ног, Саске бы не опустился до подобных сработанных наспех действий, но он был доведён до отчаяния.  
  
— Я… хочу, чтобы ты пришёл, прямо сейчас… и хочу, чтобы ты меня поимел! — выкрикнул Саске, наращивая темп.  
  
Несколько секунд в трубке слышалось только дыхание Наруто.  
  
— Ты правда милый, Саске. Раздвинь ноги пошире и используй два пальца, хорошо? Я хочу зайти так глубоко, как могу…  
  
— Ах… — Саске выгнул спину от ощущений, войдя внутрь на костяшку пальца. Просто мысль о пальцах Наруто в нём заставляла предсемя стекать по члену. Мысль о Наруто, вошедшем в него по самые яйца, и нём, прижатым к стойке; шлепки кожи о кожу, пока он в него вбивается,  _боже, как он этого хотел…_  
  
— Продолжай, Саске, — подстрекал Наруто.  
  
Саске даже не понял, что сказал Наруто. Он зафиксировал всё внимание на звучании голоса Наруто, и хоть Наруто тут не было, он мог поклясться, что чувствовал его рядом…  
  
Саске кончил с непристойным стоном, оставив беспорядок на нижней части живота и ощутив странное чувство удовлетворения.  
  
— Боже, это было горячо, — сказал Наруто спустя какое-то время. — Даже я кончил.  
  
— Ты мне должен, — всё, что смог ответить Саске. — Возместишь в следующую встречу.  
  
— Только не говори, что берёшь плату за секс по телефону, ты такой скупердяй.  
  
— Пошёл в жопу, — не остался в долгу Саске. Он сел, взял телефон прежде, чем лечь обратно на кровать.  
  
— Я пытаюсь!  
  
— Спасибо за хорошо проведённое время, — пробормотал Саске, после чего повесил трубку, стремясь сбежать от нахлынувшего смущения. Он около часа пялился на потолок, только потом поднялся, чтобы принять быстрый душ в надежде смыть позор, начавший оседать в его голове.  
  
Ну или так ему хотелось.  
  
Даже горячие струи воды не могли выскоблить ползущий по венам страх.  
  
Что за хрень… произошла?  
  
Саске спрятал лицо в руках, прокручивая в голове слова. Всё закончилось тем, что он не только умолял Наруто трахнуть его, он ещё и кончил просто от его голоса?  
  
— Серьёзно? — простонал Саске, ударяясь головой о мраморную стенку. Вот он и достиг дна; после такого он уже не сможет загладить перед собой вину. Наруто, наверно, записал весь звонок, чтобы потом использовать для шантажа.  
  
Саске вышел из душа и вернулся в комнату с гримасой. Он случайно заметил светящийся телефон — кто-то звонит, номер неизвестен.  
  
Он как можно быстрее взял трубку.  
  
— Учиха.  
  
— Срочное заседание. Отчёт к Б-А, — ответил знакомый контакт своим обычным механическим голосом.  
  
— Уже еду. — Саске отключился и принялся быстро искать подобающую для такого случая одежду. Ему не слишком хотелось анализировать звонок, если не считать того факта, что срочных собраний не было уже больше трёх лет. Не было сомнений, что это связано с недавними действиями правительства.  
  
Искра предвкушения мелькнула на губах Саске при мысли о том, что вот и первый шаг. После долгих дней ожидания…  
  
Само желание было таким сильным, что перекрывало всё остальное; таким мощным, что пересиливало смешанные эмоции к Наруто и самому себе. Оно родилось из темнейших моментов жизни Саске в надежде, что когда-нибудь он избавится от своего бремени.  
  
Даже если это его убьёт, Саске планировал разорвать высшее правительство Конохи, пока не останутся одни обломки и безобразная правда.  
  
И это причина, почему он, не колеблясь, выбежал в мрачную неизвестность ночи.  
  


***

  
  
Саске не удивился, увидев толпы людей, наполнявших один из клубов, хотя было почти три часа ночи. Тусовщики, по-видимому, домой не собирались; даже наоборот — они вели себя так, словно ночь только начиналась, и привлекали других уличных скитальцев к дверям эксклюзивного клуба.  
  
Ему пришлось пробиваться сквозь людскую массу в дальнюю часть клуба, чтобы не слиться с всеобщим помешательством; он мог поклясться, что несколько раз ощутил чужие руки на своей заднице, пока шёл вперёд. К счастью, он добрался до намеченного места в целости и сохранности и кивнул охраннику, закрывающему проход. Тот вернул жест Саске, отходя в сторону и пропуская того в служебные помещения.  
  
Первый встретивший его ониксовый взгляд — старший брат, Итачи. Он стоял возле Дейдары, слегка хмурый вид заставлял его выглядеть старше, чем он был на самом деле. Это был первый раз за долгое время, когда Саске видел его лично, не говоря уже о беседе. Волосы отросли, однако по-прежнему завязаны в конский хвост.  
  
Синий взгляд Дейдары задержался на нём на долю секунды, прежде чем его хозяин заговорил с Итачи, который обычно отвечал короткими кивками, а не словами.  
  
Ещё одна пара глаз принадлежала мужчине, которого Саске до этого видел от силы пару раз. Бледно-серая кожа и глаза-бусинки принадлежали Кисаме, который обычно сопровождал Итачи во время их путешествий. Он всегда таскал на спине какой-то странный меч, но Саске понятия не имел, настоящий ли он и использовал ли его Кисаме хоть раз.  
  
— Вижу, все на месте.  
  
Саске почти съёжился от знакомого до боли голоса; он привычно смотрел на пол, чтобы не замечать насыщенный сиреневый взор, обращённый на него.  
  
— Эй, ещё не все. Хидан, Какузу и та задница ещё не прибыли.  
  
— У Хидана и Какузу свои заботы, а Сасори выехал из страны, ты должен знать. Я уже кратко проинформировал их обо всём. — Пока Пейн говорил, от него исходила мощная аура, ожидаемая от лидера. Голос глубокий и достаточно сильный, чтобы, не повышая его, все всё слышали; и также достаточно пугающий, чтобы следовать за Саске в детстве, как никогда не прекращающийся кошмар.  
  
Пейн являлся символом их группы, официальной известной как Акацуки (хотя Саске отказывался признавать название), и заправлял множеством организаций в городе, где они выполняли контракты, — и открытыми, и подпольными. Саске точно не назвал бы окружавших его людей знакомыми и тем более семьёй, но группа — всё, что у него было с тех пор, как погибли родители.  
  
Конечно, Пейн выступал скорее в роли великодушного бога, чем грозного отца, потому Саске предпочитал держаться от него подальше, насколько это возможно.  
  
_Ну и у тебя типа есть… сутенёр и всё такое?_  
  
Оказалось почти забавно представить Пейна в виде стереотипного сутенёра, но сама ситуация была далека от смеха. Хотел Саске признавать это или нет, Пейн фактически владел им и Итачи, и все их дела автоматически становились  _его_ делами. Хотя вряд ли он сможет объяснить это Наруто.  
  
И вряд ли он захочет это делать.  
  
Потерянный в мыслях, Саске не заметил, как загорелся широкий монитор, пока не услышал, что Пейн начал заседание.  
  
— Около двух часов назад мы получили доклад с южного склада во дворе Б касательно подозрительных перемещений. Через десять минут мы потеряли связь с охраной, как и доступ почти ото всех камер.  
  
— Хмм… — Дейдара, нахмурившись, уставился в пустой экран. — И что мы можем сделать, если ничего не видим?  
  
Пейн не обратил на него внимания.  
  
— Одна из камер засекла движение одного из виновных, и мне нужно, чтобы вы внимательно взглянули на запись. Запомните на будущее черты, потому что у нас официально нет времени.  
  
— Мы начнём сейчас? — наконец подал голос из угла Тоби, заявляя о своём присутствии. Саске не мог рассмотреть его, скрытого тенью.  
  
— Да. — Пейн нажал куда-то на экран, подключаясь к одной из скрытых камер.  
  
Поначалу ничего не было видно, кроме беспорядка и разбросанных тел охранников — неясно, живых или мёртвых. Ещё одно движение за пределами камеры, потом приблизившееся к самому краю — так близко, что можно было разглядеть фигуру женщины с розовым хвостиком. Приблизившись к сейфу в дальней стене, она закатала рукава, после чего ударила кулаком по металлу. Как только женщина вскрыла сейф своей грубой, нечеловеческой силой, к ней присоединился мужчина с серебряными волосами, чтобы проверить содержимое.  
  
Внимание Саске зацепилось за нашитую на плечи их формы эмблему; отвратительный символ листа оставлял в желудке неприятный осадок и заставлял кровь кипеть. Правительство приступило к действиям, уже даже перестав осторожничать. Кажется, их первый смелый шаг.  
  
Только Саске хотел отвернуться от записи, полагая, что уже конец, ещё одна фигура привлекла его внимание. Другой мужчина появился с краю, наклонился к девушке, чтобы рассмотреть содержимое и набрать горстку; после чего он направился к выходу из здания, остальные последовали за ним. Глаза Саске следили за светлыми волосами в чистом шоке, пока в мозгу вертелись шестерёнки в попытке объяснить произошедшее. Волосы, глаза,  _оранжевый_.  _Символ листа._  
  
Видео остановилось с замершими всеми тремя участниками кампании. Теперь не оставалось сомнений, когда он был прямо перед ним. Как он мог пропустить что-то такое близкое… и слишком далёкое для понимания.  
  
Несмотря на жжение в горле и звон в ушах, Саске хотелось кричать. Ему хотелось выбежать из здания и найти ответы на все вопросы, потому что не может быть, никак не может, что он открыл своё сердце и начал дорожить тем, кто работал на ту же организацию, что виновна в смерти его родителей. Не может быть, что он настолько глуп…  
  
Но затем снова взглянув на до боли знакомое лицо, Саске осознал, что больше не может доверять даже себе.  
  
— Любого со знаком листа нужно убивать, только завидев, но светловолосого я хочу живым. — Саске едва обратил внимание на голос Пейна; у него появилось столько неразъяснённых дел, и только эмоции займут недели…  
  
— Мальчишка содержит в себе много полезной информации. Вы захватываете его живым и доставляете мне — и точка. Если он умрёт, миссия будет провалена, понятно?  
  
— И почему же паршивец так важен, хм? — спросил Дейдара.  
  
— Он сын мэра и основа всего, на чём стоит секретная операция. Всё, что было у той мрази, вверено ему, и если мы его не заполучим, то не заполучит и женщина, занявшая его место.  
  
Мэр? Секретная операция?  
  
Это не имело смысла. Ничто не имело смысла.  
  
— Если я не ошибаюсь… Саске, мне кажется, я видел тебя с кем-то поразительно похожим.  
  
Саске медленно повернулся к брату. Итачи прямо сейчас его так подставлял? Из всех возможных случаев почему прямо сейчас?  
  
— Он был постоянным клиентом, я не знал, что он агент.  
  
— Коп под прикрытием платит и пользуется услугами, не осуществляя ареста, ха… похоже, правительство Конохи не так и безупречно, каким себя считает. — Кисаме, казалось, забавлялся, но по лицу невозможно было что-то сказать.  
  
Пейн повернулся к Саске.  
— Если ты в контакте с мальчишкой Намикадзе, тогда ты должен привести его ко мне. Нам он известен под именем Менма, это верно? Он называл тебе другое имя?  
  
Саске понадобилась вся сила воли, чтобы не броситься в центр зала заседаний.  
  
— Это был Менма. — Он надеялся, что его ложь проскользнёт незамеченной. — Это всё, что он когда-либо мне говорил.  
  
— Делай, что должен, и делай немедленно, — окончив заседание этими словами, Пейн покинул комнату, за ним потянулись остальные участники.  
  
Саске проигнорировал пристальный взгляд брата, покидая комнату, чтобы вернуться домой. Он вышел из клуба и опустился вниз по улице почти без мыслей в голове; мозг пытался сопоставить полученную только что информацию и факты, известные ранее. От попытки сложить всё вместе болела голова, но эта боль была ничем по сравнению с болью, разраставшейся в груди. Не изжога, не физическая рана — что-то намного глубже. Боль, которую Саске избегал всю свою жизнь. Причина, по которой Саске составил правила, которые бы содержали его в безопасности и свободе от лишних стрессов. Он хорошо их держался, держа мир на расстоянии вытянутой руки, чтобы избежать ужасного чувства в животе… по крайней мере так было до недавних пор. Теперь всё по-другому. Саске изменился и сделал то, что ожидал бы от себя меньше всего.  
  
Он нарушил все правила, когда влюбился в Наруто.  
  


***

  
  
Невзирая на то, сколько у Наруто было проблем, он знал, что принял правильное решение. Не важно, что за ситуация, он всегда доверял своему чутью; оно никогда не ошибалось и позволило ему дожить до сего момента. К проблемам приводил его рот, да и он сам по себе был не очень умным. Этим двум моментам он не сильно доверял. А когда дело доходило до сердца… оно тоже вводило в заблуждение и сбивало с верного пути.  
  
Это оказалось болезненно очевидно, когда Наруто обнаружил, что снова думает о Саске. Казалось, именно этот парень источник всех его проблем, но Наруто, кроме себя, никого винить не мог. Особенно когда он понял, что Саске опаснее, чем его профессия.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на том, как он без тормозов летит в самый низ, Наруто размышлял, поговорит ли он когда-нибудь опять с Саске или увидит его вообще. Каждый вздох и горящие мышцы были только отвлекающими факторами; у Наруто не было проблем с тем, чтобы бежать, спасая свою жизнь, учитывая, каким конченным было его детство.  
  
_«Приятно знать, что мы оба проёбанные дети»._  
  
Что-то тогда насторожило его в словах Саске. Он не собирался соревноваться с Саске, у кого прошлое трагичнее, и что-то в выражении Саске заставило его отступить, словно он загнал в угол дикое животное.  
  
Тихий звук заставил Наруто резко вывернуться влево, пробежать через велосипедную стоянку и вернуться на улицу. Конечно же клинок просвистел возле руки быстрее, чем Наруто успел его заметить. Сегодня пробка была не такая уж и большая, и ему повезло, что солнце уже взошло, окрасив город слабым оранжевым заревом. Так было легче видеть, и Наруто предпочитал не оживлять в памяти, как во время побега споткнулся о мусорный бак.  
  
Это случилось тридцать минут назад, но не имело значения.  
  
Чёрный седан с визгом мчался позади него, и Наруто успел только бросить короткий взгляд через плечо, чтобы переключить организм в гипер-активный режим. Тело кричало, пока он летел вниз по улицам, прислушиваясь к приближающемуся транспорту и неповторимому звуку выстрелов. Слишком много событий для воскресного утра, но не то чтобы это было так уж необычно.  
  
Как только Наруто достиг узких улочек и переулков, он проскочил, как можно быстрее доставая пистолет. Кто бы его не преследовал, ему будет очень не сладко, если тот не оставит его в покое.  
  
Он осторожно вышел из другого конца аллеи, щурясь из-за резкого солнечного света, чтобы увидеть заброшенную парковку. Похоже, Какаши опаздывал. Снова.  
  
— Хренов старикашка, — выругался себе под нос Наруто, на всякий случай заряжая и снимая с предохранителя пистолет. Он прятался в тенистом переулке, стараясь дышать как можно тише, хоть и лёгкие разрывались от недостатка кислорода.  
  
Было зловеще тихо, шли минуты.  
  
Наруто ощущал, что нервы на грани, — они заставляли ёрзать на месте и вынуждали переводить внимание с аллеи на менее важные вещи. И обязательно было отвлекаться? На данный момент у них не хватало доказательств, чтобы начать уголовное преследование Акацуки, не считая нападение. Тем не менее, группа принимала участие в убийствах, скандалах, наркоимпериях, ядерном вооружении, прелюбодеянии — и это только то, что Наруто успел отследить. Где-то у него в столе лежал файл, слишком длинный, чтобы прочитать за день. Или неделю. Ладно, может месяц.  
  
Особенно привлекла его внимание история братьев Учиха. Он был шокирован, когда читал о происшествии — тем более они с Саске так близки в возрасте; Наруто считал, что ему не повезло с жизнью, однако даже не представлял, каково это — быть вынужденным продавать собственное тело… не только это, но и расти, участвуя в подпольных операциях, как какой-то сын якудзы.  
  
Саске распространял абсолютно иную энергетику, чем ожидал Наруто. Он всё равно был полон элегантности, связанной с именем Учиха, несмотря на то, что был далёк от подобающего им образа жизни. До боли прямолинейный, он всё ещё вёл себя лучше, чем большинство людей, которых Наруто знал. Он не знал, чего ожидал, когда входил в то казино, но точно ничего хорошего.  
  
Его заданием был сбор информации. В список задач не входил реальный контакт или установление отношений; в сущности, всё это было совершенно непрофессионально. Наруто погряз в такой глубокой дыре, что уже не было причин искать оправдание своим действиям. Он послал к чертям столько возможностей собрать больше значимой информации об инциденте с Учиха, он нарушил столько законов, он давал проститутке деньги (к его чести, он не платил за услуги), он несколько раз занимался сексом с вышеназванной проституткой и даже умудрился развить крепкие чувства к человеку, который был одновременно жертвой и пособником преступления.  
  
Наруто очнулся от хруста у входа в аллею, и конечно же крупная фигура мужчины плавно к нему приблизилась. Выходя из переулка на солнечный свет, Наруто напрягся, чтобы разглядеть черты мужчины, который преследовал его всё утро.  
  
Он был не только чудовищно высоким: у него была странная серая чешуйчатая кожа, натянутая на лицевые черты, далёкие от привлекательности. Чёрные бусинки глаз буравили его ничем иным, как чистым намерением убить. А может это массивный меч за спиной производил такое впечатление. Люди разве используют сейчас мечи?  
  
Он даже не был похож на меч — скорее на огромный кактус, но времени выяснять не было.  
  
— Оставайся на месте! — скомандовал Наруто, поднимая пистолет и нацеливая его на грудь мужчины. — Не заставляй меня стрелять.  
  
Мужчина не ответил, медленно придвигаясь ближе, заставляя Наруто поднять оружие чуть выше. Он не хотел стрелять, но если не останется другого выбора…  
  
Наруто попятился к стоянке, пробегаясь по возможным вариантам, однако поезд мыслей остановился, когда серо-зелёный внедорожник въехал на парковку, выполняя полный разворот вокруг Наруто, после чего открылся багажник. Наруто моргнул, и в следующую секунду чьи-то руки втащили его в багажник, после чего внедорожник тронулся с места и, превышая скорость как минимум в два раза, поехал вниз по улице.  
  
— Осторожнее с курткой, Сакура! — Наруто передёрнуло, когда он ударился головой о пол машины.  
  
Зелёные глаза Сакуры сузились в раздражении.  
  
— Ну, если бы ты не был таким не предсказуемым, мне не пришлось бы тебя дёргать, да?  
  
— Я почти умер… — Наруто оставался на полу, наконец позволяя сердцу вернуться в свой обычный ритм. Подкрепление появилось как раз вовремя.  
  
— И так всегда, — пробормотала Сакура и вернулась в переднюю часть машины, изящно забравшись на заднее сидение и оставив Наруто в багажнике. — Мы с Какаши взяли другой пакет, так что день удался.  
  
— Какие-нибудь исходные файлы? — откликнулся Наруто.  
  
— Несколько. Также у нас появилась зацепка по делу твоего отца.  
  
Наруто присел.  
  
— Правда?  
  
Наконец лидер отряда Какаши заговорил с места водителя.  
— Правда. Хотя тебе всё равно она не понравится… У тебя нет доступа к файлам или этому делу… ты же понимаешь, да?  
  
Наруто нахмурился. Он прекрасно это знал, хотя это всё равно его расстраивало.  
  
— Я заслуживаю право знать подробности убийства своих родителей, разве нет?  
  
Он представил грустное выражение лица Какаши, хоть его большую часть покрывала аллергическая маска.  
— Конечно, именно поэтому я работаю как собака, чтобы довести это дело до конца. Пора заканчивать операцию, учитывая, что прошло двадцать лет без какого-либо прогресса.  
  
— Да… — Наруто обратил свой взор на заднее стекло багажника, пока они направлялись в их штаб-офис в городе. Он постарался не забыть чёрный седан, виденный ранее, и надеялся, что он не помешает их возвращению.  
  
Удивительно, но им удалось спокойно вернуться в город и перегруппироваться с другими членами правительства. Наруто оставался в стороне, когда обрабатывались документы по главному делу, так как он предпочитал действия и сбор информации. В течение этого буферного периода агенты должны были залечь на дно, пока не прикажут обратное, и пока не будет каких-либо действий со стороны Акацуки, причин сражаться у них не было.  
  
А почему Акацуки внезапно затихли уже другой вопрос. Было бы ожидаемо, если бы группа сейчас действовала, показывала своё влияние… и всё-таки в том набеге на склад не было ничего особенно важного, чтобы они беспокоились. И из-за этого Наруто нервничал. Ещё он давно не говорил с Саске и потому надеялся, что не случилось что-то страшное, о чём он не знает.  
  
Наруто принуждал себя молчать, отвлекая себя всякий раз, когда брал в руки в телефон, потому что знал, что первым, кому он бы позвонил, — Саске. Когда он пил, он думал о Саске. Когда он просыпался утром и чистил зубы, он думал о Саске. Он понятия не имел, почему так привязался к человеку, так от него отличному; тем более что поначалу он планировал просто собрать информацию, а Саске использовать как живое доказательство.  
  
У Наруто никогда не получалось использовать людей. Он ненавидел врать и быть чем-то, чем не является. Работать под прикрытием всегда было вызовом, но в конце концов это шло ему на пользу. С Саске же ему не надо было притворяться или скрывать свой характер. Да, была определённая информация, которой он не мог поделиться, но ведь ему не приходилось обязательно лгать. Ему по-прежнему всё это не нравилось, однако он надеялся, что эта проблема ненадолго.  
  
Наруто сидел за кухонным столом, прихлёбывая растворимый рамен, купленный ранее в тот же день, когда телефон засветился номером Саске. Он смог только удивлённо уставиться на вибрирующий и сдвигающийся к краю телефон, словно тот собирался упасть.  
  
У Саске всегда получалось застать его врасплох, и вот он снова звонит на пустом месте, несмотря на то, как сильно ненавидит проявлять инициативу.  
  
Наруто знал, что у него был такой же шокированный вид, как и в тот раз: Саске позвонил как раз тогда, когда Наруто заканчивал работу поздно ночью и оградил себя от извращённых подслушиваний Какаши в уединении своего автомобиля на пустой парковке. Казалось незаконным слушать дыхание Саске и то, как тот стонал его имя на другой линии; и ближе к концу Наруто был на волоске от того, чтобы на максимальной скорости рвануть в отель к Саске и увидеть того лично. Ему хотелось увидеть его покрасневшее лицо, притянуть ближе к себе… он хотел отвезти Саске к себе домой и рассказать, кто он на самом деле. И конечно… всё остальное.  
  
Когда они только начали встречаться, Наруто заметил за собой вредную привычку оставлять на шее Саске засосы. Честно говоря, кожа Саске была особенно чувствительной в этом месте и Саске никогда не был против следов на своём теле, но всё равно — это словно Наруто хотел заклеймить Саске, что тот принадлежит только ему. Он понимал, что у Саске наверняка было несколько любовников в прошлом, отдельно от вынужденной проституции, однако Наруто по какой-то непонятной причине хотел быть особенным. В конце концов, он просто был эгоистом. Однажды ночью, когда он раздел Саске, глаза заметили пятна, непонятные синяки и разбросанные по всей его идеальной молочной коже метки. Похоже, Наруто не единственный оставлял на Саске капризы своей доминантности. С того момента Наруто решил больше не оставлять на теле Саске следы и начал отмечать, когда метки исчезали, а когда появлялись снова.  
  
И тогда же он пообещал. Несмотря ни на что, он вытащит Саске из Акацуки. Он не позволит ему жить в таком хреновом окружении, если в состоянии помочь. Он хотел, чтобы Саске был свободным.  
  
Поначалу Наруто был полон решимости остановить Акацуки из-за их причастности к смерти его родителей, но пока он становился сильнее и встречал людей, которые тоже страдали от их злого промысла, мотивы изменились.  
  
Дело было не в мести.  
  
Месть не вернёт родителей обратно и не сделает Наруто счастливым. Он хотел остановить Акацуки, пока они не причинили вреда ещё большему количеству людей. Он хотел вызволить тех, кто застрял в их гнусной группе, а сейчас хотел спасти Саске. Как только Акацуки будут расформированы, город сможет вздохнуть чуть свободнее и испытать долгожданный мир.  
  
Но спасти Саске было делом другого значения. Если он хоть немного походил на остальных членов Акацуки, то в нём росла глубоко посаженная ненависть к правительству Скрытого Листа. Неважно, были факты правдивыми или ложными, если они касались смерти его семьи. И Наруто мог это понять.  
  
Наруто взял трубку и включил громкоговоритель.  
  
— Саске?  
  
Последовала короткая пауза, после чего голос Саске наполнил кухню.  
  
— Что ты делаешь завтра? — спросил он.  
  
— Ничего, о чём мне известно… а что? Хочешь на свидание?  
  
Он ощутил раздражение в голосе Саске.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что нам нельзя быть на публике… приходи в отель.  
  
— Я заеду около восьми, не против?  
  
— Не против.  
  
— Увидим… — Наруто нахмурился, когда Саске отключился. Боже, у придурка совсем никаких манер!  
  
— Осёл, — невнятно проговорил Наруто, доканчивая остатки рамена; и всё-таки он обнаружил, что улыбается при мысли, что скоро увидится с Саске.  
  


***

  
  
Около восьми тридцати Наруто заехал на стоянку за отелем, в котором теперь жил Саске. Этот больше смахивал на мотель, чем прошлый — многоэтажный и роскошный. Хоть у него и было некое обаяние, место не являлось одним из самых безопасных, потому Наруто надеялся, что машина будет на месте, когда он вернётся.  
  
Пока он выходил и закрывал машину, Саске стоял в стороне, облокотившись о кирпичную стену со своим обыкновенным нечитаемым выражением. Выглядел таким же прекрасным и собранным, как всегда, в серой рубашке с пуговицами на воротнике и чёрных брюках.  
  
— Ты с работы пришёл? — Наруто приблизился, привычно улыбаясь, и потянул за ткань. — Так формально.  
  
— Хн. Были дела, о которых следовало позаботиться… — Саске с непонятным смятением смотрел вниз на руку Наруто. — Почему ты так долго?  
  
— Пробка? А ещё я не мог найти ключи, потратил десять минут…  
  
— Ты идиот, — вздохнул Саске. — Я голоден, хочешь куда-нибудь сходить? Я устал от питания в отеле.  
  
Наруто расправил плечи.  
— Надо было сразу сказать! Я бы где-нибудь зарезервировал…  
  
— Мне не нужен роскошный ужин. — Саске отступил от стены и остановился, после чего взглянул на него. Когда он снова заговорил, голос понизился до шёпота: — Я не могу так…  
  
— Что? Что-то не так? — Он никогда не видел Саске таким встревоженным. Взгляд и выражение лица рассказывали совершенно разные истории.  
  
Саске ступил ещё ближе, пока они не оказались почти грудь к груди.  
  
— Тебе нужно уходить. Бежать. Как можно дальше отсюда. — Голос Саске был едва различимым, и он опустил голову, словно пытался приглушить слова ещё больше. — Серьёзно.  
  
— О чём ты? — прошептал Наруто в ответ. — Я никуда без тебя не уйду, что такое?  
  
— Думаю, можем поесть пиццу… — Саске отступил на шаг назад, возвращаясь к привычной громкости и посылая Наруто не-такой-уж-и-скрытый взгляд «убирайся отсюда к чёрту».  
  
— Я бы скорее поел тако, но… — Наруто пошёл к машине, но быстрые движения за соседним авто заставили двигаться и его. Он впечатался кулаком в первого нападавшего, но как только он повернулся, ощутил, как что-то ткнулось ему в бок, послав трескучую боль по телу. Электрошокеру удалось соединиться с телом под грудной клеткой, и Наруто знал, что посылаемый заряд слишком высок, отчего он остался лежать на земле, пока кто-то не дёрнул его за волосы. Окружённый темнотой, Наруто попытался сохранить тело неподвижным, однако по мышцам проходила судорога и кто-то тащил его к ближайшему транспорту, как предположил он.  
  
Так Акацуки вынудили Саске подставить его? Наруто был не удивлён, а тот факт, что Саске пытался его предупредить, облегчал его страдания; теперь же следовало беспокоиться только о том, как выбраться из подобного затруднительного положения. Он никогда не думал о том, что ему удастся попасть в самое сердце организации, поэтому если он сыграет верно, то сможет получить важную информацию.  
  
Сейчас он даже не пытался сопротивляться — сил на это всё равно не оставалось. Наруто плавал на границе сознания, слабо ощущая, как его бросили на заднее сидение и угнали далеко от того места, где должен быть Наруто. Он слышал голоса, но чтобы распознать, что они говорят, нужно было преодолеть шум в ушах.  
  
— Он сказал, что его нельзя убивать. Не думаешь, что заряд был слишком высоким? Он не шевелится… — Первый голос был глубокий, и если Наруто был прав, то звучал обеспокоенно.  
  
— Ладно, несчастный случай. Но они сказали, что парень супер сильный и его трудно вырубить, так что я не хотел бы делать поспешных выводов, знаешь? — Другой говорил быстрее, и Наруто ощутил тычок в плечо. — Он точно жив. Эй, блонди, ю-ху, ты не спишь?  
  
— Заткнись, — тихо сказал другой. — Саске бледный как смерть. Ты в порядке?  
  
Последовало короткое мгновение тишины. Наруто продолжал притворяться, что без сознания, несмотря на надоедливые тычки в спину.  
  
— Суйгецу, если ты не прекратишь в него тыкать, я выкину тебя из машины. Пусть лучше так и остаётся.  
  
Тычки прекратились, и Наруто едва не вздохнул с облегчением. Раздражение не только ушло, но теперь у него было имя. Он позволил мутному и тёмному ощущению заполнить своё тело и наконец потерял сознание.  
  
Когда он моргнул, очнувшись, Наруто обнаружил себя в вертикальном положении, сидя на металлическом стуле. Руки завязаны за спиной слишком туго, а свет, наоборот, в пустой комнате оказался слишком тусклым.  
  
В боку до сих пор пульсировало, но, похоже, больше нигде ничего не болело. Он знал, что долго это не продлится, и сейчас на повестке дня стоял вопрос, как ему отсюда выбраться. Обычная комната для допросов: серые стены, серый пол, одна дверь и единственный стул, а он в нём. Дверь, видимо, закрывалась снаружи; уйти можно, только взломав её с той стороны; в правом углу висела камера. Хоть комната была проста, но, похоже, они всё равно старались не рисковать.  
  
Наруто застыл, когда дверь распахнулась. Высокий мужчина, около тридцати лет, въехал на металлическом кресле и захлопнул за собой дверь.  
  
Маленькая струйка страха потекла по кровотоку Наруто, пока он оглядывал того, кто, как он считал, допрашивающий. Золотисто-каштановые волосы, много пирсинга, рассеянного по всему телу, длинный плащ, на котором Наруто сразу узнал знак Акацуки. Чёрная ткань расшита кудрявыми красными облаками, но по-настоящему Наруто пугали глаза.  
  
Они светились почти неестественно фиолетовым, который заполонял весь глаз, кроме зрачков. Наруто надеялся, что это контактные линзы; если его информация верна, тогда он имел дело с самим лидером Акацуки… Пейном.  
  
— Ваша команда причинила нам некоторые неприятности.  
  
Наруто продолжал смотреть пустым взглядом, пока его мозг подсчитывал и пересчитывал, как подойти к ситуации. Нет сомнений, что мужчина хотел информацию, но он её не получит. Двое похитивших его упомянули, что он нужен живым, поэтому навряд его слишком быстро убьют. Он надеялся, Какаши и Сакура получили сигнал бедствия, который он отправил перед тем, как его поймали… он мог только благодарить свою счастливую звезду, что поставил эту штуковину в свои ключи от машины. Хотя иногда она его бесила, когда он случайно звонил Какаши, а не открывал свой Камаро, но признал, что оно того стоило.  
  
— По данным из записи нашей камеры слежения вы ворвались на склад и забрали документы. Вы ищете что-то конкретное?  
  
Он хотел поиграть в дурака?  
  
Наруто укусил себя за внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы сдержаться.  
  
Мужчина нахмурился на отсутствие ответа.  
— Что ж, если ты не собираешься говорить, мне придётся вырезать из тебя желание. Говорят, боль самый быстрый способ понять друг друга.  
  
Глаза Наруто расширились, когда он увидел загнутое лезвие в руке Пейна.  
  
— Мой отец… — Наруто покачал головой, когда голос задрожал. — Ты в ответе за убийство моей семьи, поэтому не притворяйся, что не знаешь, кто я такой.  
  
Тонкие пальцы скользнули по подбородку, чтобы наклонить голову поближе. Скорчившись, Наруто оказался лицом к лицу с пугающими глазами и ненормальной улыбкой.  
  
— О, я знаю, кто ты такой. Единственный осиротевший сын Намикадзе, Менма.  
  
— Я хочу знать, почему, — Наруто зашипел, когда лезвие прижалось к его горлу, — почему ты убил его и мою мать?  
  
— Вопрос в том, почему я оставил тебя. — Пейн вздохнул и отошёл назад. — Ты не в том положении, чтобы задавать вопросы. Ты собираешься ответить на мой?  
  
— Я думал, очевидно, что нет.  
  
Ответом послужил правый крюк, стрельнувший болью в скуле.  
  
— У меня есть всё время мира, — пожал плечами Пейн. Он покрутил лезвие опытными пальцами, и Наруто увидел, почему мужчину надо опасаться. У него глаза психопата, но Наруто был упёртым.  
  
— На самом деле нет. Ты погубил слишком много людей, чтобы и дальше ходить по земле как свободный человек.  
  
— Я погубил? У тебя есть доказательства?  
  
Наруто закатил глаза, принуждая себя вернуться в прямую позицию. Не успел он снова поумничать, дверь снова открылась — зашёл мужчина побольше, но моложе. Такие же волосы, но родственниками они не казались.  
  
Пейн ему кивнул, и они разделили взгляд понимания, после чего большой парень приблизился.  
  
— Чем скорее ты заговоришь, тем скорее это закончится, — прогундосил он, обхватывая Наруто за горло и сжимая.  
  
Способность распознать чужой голос испарилась, как только на трахее с силой сомкнулись чужие руки. Не имея возможности себя защитить, он сомкнул веки; на него со всех сторон посыпались кулаки — удары по голове, спине, в грудь, пока он не ощутил, что захлёбывается собственной кровью. Когда его голову рывком оттащили назад, он осмелился открыть глаз, чтобы увидеть нож, срезающий воротник рубашки.  
  
— Скажи мне коды, Менма.  
  
Несмотря на жгучую боль по всему лицу, губы Наруто сложились в презрительную усмешку.  
  
— Пошёл в жопу.  
  


***

  
  
Дошло уже до той точки, когда Наруто тошнило при звуке открывающейся двери.  
  
Захватчики теряли терпение, и он осознавал, что близок тот час, когда они от него избавятся — раньше, чем придёт подмога. Он знал, что был лакомым кусочком информации; несмотря на то, что его отец был мэром, он не знал ничего секретного или того, что имело отношение к правительству с тех пор, как на его третий день рождения родители были убиты. Все известные ему данные попали к нему через исследования, тренировки и миссии. У него быть все коды доступа мира, но ему никогда не удавалось узнать правду касательно смерти родителей. При текущем положении дел Наруто не был уверен, что вообще хотел что-то знать. Разве правда ещё имеет какое-то значение? Она только его разозлит… только разожжёт в нём снова жажду мести, чего ему бы не хотелось.  
  
По крайней мере раны быстро заживали. Глаз, опухший и закрытый, теперь мог открыться больше чем на половину, чтобы посмотреть, кто теперь заходит в дверь. В последний раз он даже понятия не имел, кто был его мучитель, но у него точно был пунктик на использование электричества. Может это даже тот парень из машины.  
  
Наруто сжал запястья, когда незнакомец шагнул внутрь, медленно закрыв за собой дверь. Тёмные волосы отброшены назад, огромные мешки под глазами обнажали, каким сильным недосыпанием он страдал. Что-то не в порядке.  
  
— Саске? — Видеть его было облегчением, невзирая на обстоятельства. Боже, кто угодно будет лучше, чем Пейн и тот огромный парень.  
  
Саске сделал несколько шагов ближе, пробегаясь взглядом по Наруто, после чего уткнув его в пол.  
  
— Дерьмово выглядишь.  
  
— Интересно, почему, — прохрипел он в ответ.  
  
— Не стоит. Ты грёбанный секретный агент, и ты прорвался на территорию Акацуки. Хочешь, чтобы тебя убили? И главное, ты, мать твою, лгал мне.  
  
Наруто вздохнул, игнорируя вкус крови во рту.  
  
— Я никогда тебе не лгал.  
  
— Ты серьёзно? Ты знал, кто я такой, и притворялся таким-вот-добрым-парнем, чтобы подобраться ближе… но ради чего? В чём смысл,  _Менма_? — Саске добавил последнее слово достаточно язвительно, чтобы Наруто вздрогнул.  
  
— Я не притворялся… и Менма ненастоящее имя, настоящее Наруто. Это была правда!  
  
Удержав своё имя, данное при рождении, Наруто Узумаки, ему удавалось прятаться от Акацуки и других подпольных организаций, пока он не стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы защититься. Менма Намикадзе — сценическое имя для ребёнка, которого, все знали, оставил его отец, когда умер. Не было никаких записей о его рождении по определённой причине; а ношение фамилии матери почему-то делала его связанными с обоими. Может, он выглядел как отец, но ему нужно было удерживать в сердце обоих.  
  
Обычно он никому не говорил настоящее имя, но с Саске было по-другому. Он почувствовал, словно сказанное имя вылетело изо рта естественно — ему не казалось это ошибкой. Никто на самом деле не знал, кто такой Наруто; для всех это был Менма.  
  
Саске не казался убеждённым, и, судя по выражению его лица, он не закончил.  
  
— Послушай, это правда, что я секретный агент, но не мог же я тебе об этом сказать, верно? Сначала мне приказали следить за тобой и собирать информацию, но когда я тебя встретил… это уже не было так просто. Ты привлёк меня, и мне захотелось тебя узнать, но уже не как агенту.  
  
Когда Саске заговорил, в голосе густо тянулась эмоция, которой Наруто никогда у него не наблюдал. Она была такой сильной, что по обеим сторонам тряслись кулаки.  
  
— Моя семья была жестоко вырезана тем самым человеком, на которого ты работаешь. Ты знаешь это. Ты  _знал_ это. И, кажется, тебе не мешало это быть со мной? Коноха — всё, против чего я стою, а ты её гордость и верная собака!  
  
Он передёрнулся от слов Саске.  
  
— По какой-то причине я думал, ты хороший человек. Не могу поверить, что доверял тебе, а ты знаешь, что я не доверяю никому! Ты знал о моей семье ещё до того, как я тебе рассказал, не так ли? Получил всю нужную информацию или просто хотел слоняться рядом для хорошего траха?  
  
Это как быть побитым или зарезанным, только хуже. Он предпочёл бы, чтобы вернулся Пейн и всадил свой клинок прямо ему в сердце, если так будет быстрее. Никогда в этом задании у него не было намерения использовать Саске, но он понимал, откуда это всё происходит. У него не было объяснения, в которое поверит Саске. Он никогда не врал, но и правду тоже не говорил.  
  
— Твоих родителей убило не государство. — Наруто схватился за важный кусок информации и прицепился к нему, надеясь, что от этого будет хоть какой-то смысл. — Кто тебе это сказал?  
  
— Это общеизвестно. Правительство, включая твоего отца, считали, что мой отец давал взятку полиции, и отстранили их от власти. Когда они взбунтовались, кто-то пришёл и полностью убрал их с поля обозрения. — Саске прищурился на озадаченное лицо Наруто. — Не веди себя так, будто не знаешь.  
  
— Это… неправда, Саске. — Наруто стоило аккуратно подбирать выражение, однако его мозг уже строил несколько гипотез одновременно. Вот так Акацуки промыли мозги Саске? Они убедили его в том, что само государство, на которое работал его отец, организовали убийство его семьи? — Убийцей твоей семьи и моей семьи был член Акацуки. Это никак не связано с полицией. Это касалось международных отношений и вызванного ею перераспределения сил…  
  
Саске испустил единственный сухой смешок.  
— Акацуки убили мою семью? Хочешь сказать, и мой брат в этом замешан? Что всё, что мне говорили, было ложью?  
  
— Саске, конечно они тебе лгали… Я уверен, что они оставили тебя с братом в живых, потому что вы были достаточно юны, чтобы использовать и вас.  
  
— Ты как и все остальные. — Сказав это, Саске отвернулся и направился к двери. — Все вы жалкие лгуны. Вы с моим братом идеально бы друг другу подошли.  
  
— Саске! — Наруто дёрнулся вперёд, сжавшись, когда переплёт врезался в кожу. — Я выберусь отсюда и вытащу тебя тоже!  
  
— Зачем, чтобы арестовать?  
  
Наруто потряс головой.  
— Нет, будем только ты и я. Я вытащу тебя из этой адской бездны.  
  
— Ты знаешь, кто убил моих родителей? — Застывший взгляд Саске заставил Наруто нахмуриться. Они пристально глядели друг на друга несколько секунд, после чего Саске цокнул и открыл дверь. — Так и думал. Хорошей жизни, Наруто… пока она у тебя есть.  
  
— Я выберусь отсюда, Саске. И я обещаю, что вернусь за тобой. Хочешь ты того или нет… Я вернусь, обещаю, хорошо?  
  
Саске помедлил в дверях, после чего ушёл, захлопнув за собой дверь и оставив Наруто в полном одиночестве. Пришлось признать — он это заслужил, а Саске заслуживал знать имя мужчины, разрушившего его жизнь.  
  
Наруто опустил голову, заставляя слёзы, которые он удерживал, оставаться на месте. Слабый, едва заметный зуд в кармане не заставил его вздохнуть с облегчением. Он оставлял чувство пустоты, и ему казалось, будто он провалил целую миссию только из-за собственного личного выбора.  
  


***

  
  
Менее чем через четыре часа после разговора Саске и Наруто члены Акацуки получили сигнал тревоги от ближайшей охраны. Одно из зданий оказалось взломано, что повлекло за собой смерть почти шестидесяти охранников, также в комнате задержания больше никого не было. Они не только значительно сократили их персонал, но и увели заложника.  
  
_«Я выберусь отсюда, Саске. И я обещаю, что вернусь за тобой»._  
  
Пока Саске заряжал оружие и проверял экипировку, ему не удавалось выкинуть из головы выражение Наруто из головы. Решительное — слабо сказано, но Саске больше не будет слушать. Да, Наруто удалось сбежать, но вернуться за ним?  
  
Он в жизни в это не поверит. 


	3. Против всех

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И снова интересное название: "Round Robin" означает соревнование, в котором участники по очереди играют друг против друга.

— Очередной день, очередной шанс умереть.  
  
Поскольку слова Кибы правдивы до безобразия, Наруто был не в настроении смеяться. Сегодня важный день: решится либо успех, либо неудача в их текущей миссии, однако никто не был к нему готов. Планы начинали казаться кустарными и бессистемными, приказы поступали не от главной ветви, и даже Наруто бессердечно оповестил Какаши, что от формы у него зуд. Сыпь, конечно, была далеко не худшим сценарием, но он предпочитал ни на что не отвлекаться.  
  
Группа, мягко говоря, была напряжена. По сути, они шли по минному полю с завязанными глазами, пока АНБУ страховало их сзади, чтобы в случае чего навести порядок. Один из них привёл команду Наруто и команду его друга Шикамару в старый жилой комплекс, который, как он сказал, являлся убежищем Акацуки. Как они смогли спрятаться почти у всех на виду было за гранью понимания Наруто, и он надеялся, что это тщательно проработанная ловушка. Хоть их источники заслуживали доверия или были к этому близки, подобное положение казалось странным и… чертовски подозрительным.  
  
Наруто не мог даже со стопроцентной уверенностью сказать, был ли Саске в здании, но он и его команда ставили на то, что был. Всё, что требовалось, — проникнуть, захватить, кого получится, конфисковать доказательства и соединить братьев Учиха. У них не было информации, сколько членов организации разместилось в этой дыре, лишь то, что основные участники рассеяны по городу в отдельных атаках.  
  
  
Шарканье в стороне и мокрый язык на руке вызвали у Наруто улыбку. Он погладил собаку Кибы по голове, пока они продвигались вниз по улице, ступая в опасную часть района и вражескую территорию.  
  
Киба нахмурился, его взгляд остановился на собаке.  
  
— Слушай… Я знаю, что Акамару сертифицированный бомбочуй и крутой полицейский пёс, но ему точно стоило сюда с нами идти? Мне не кажется безопасным пускать туда мою собаку…  
  
— Мы защитим его. В команде Акацуки есть взрывники первого класса, и немногие из нас могут учуять тикающую бомбу. — Какаши одарил Кибу сочувствующим взглядом, после чего мельком глянул на Акамару. — И твой пёс доказал, что более чем способен себя защитить.  
  
Наруто передёрнул плечами, вспомнив, как Акамару разрывал конечности одной из их целей после того, как Кибу ранили на последней крупной вылазке. Зрелище было таким, что вызывало рвоту у лучших из них, когда те докладывали о произошедшем. Солидных размеров собака не обращала внимания на брошенные в её сторону настороженные взгляды и спокойно сидела рядом с Кибой.  
  
Может, они и правда сегодня умрут. Только немногие знали, на что на самом деле способны Акацуки, и если их информация неверна, то они могут попасть в дом, полный серийных убийц, неподготовленные и испытывающие нехватку людей.  
  
Их АНБУ-сопровождение в качестве Сая молчал весь их путь по городу. Такие для АНБУ правила: обязательно надевать кошачьи маски и никогда не говорить в течение миссии, и это так разительно отличалось от обычного поведения Сая, что Наруто постоянно над ним подшучивал.  
  
— Ты мне нравишься больше, когда тихий, Сай. Никаких хитрозадых замечаний и домогательств — приятно в такие времена. — Наруто подхватил его темп, и на лице проскользнула нахальная ухмылка. — Тебе следует надевать эту маску как дань моде.  
  
Сай продолжал молчать, но показал Наруто средний палец перед тем, как ускориться и направить их за угол.  
  
— Это не очень профессионально, — пробормотал Наруто. Его реакция дала ему необходимый взрыв энергии; он знал, что ещё заплатит за неё, когда они вернутся и Сай снимет маску.  
  
  
Тем не менее, как только в их поле зрения появился жилой комплекс, Наруто обнаружил, что всё чаще и чаще вытирает руки о свои штаны карго. Сказать, что он нервничал было бы преуменьшением.  
  
Он не являлся профессионалом, как все остальные, — вообще-то, он один из самых молодых в команде. К тому же у Наруто никогда не было сильного желания быть специальным агентом. Долгое время его питало желание отомстить за убийство родителей, и это желание не только не пошло на убыль, но и приобрело иную форму.  
  
Оно формировало страх.  
  
Иногда казалось, что Наруто сам рыл себе могилу и что он ввязывается в дела, которые стоило оставить кому-то другому… но опять же — это было не в его характере. Он сложил голову там, где ему не следовало находиться. Он прыгнул очертя голову раньше, чем задал какие-либо вопросы… он хотел быть частью чего-то и в то же время заполнить в сердце дыру. Пускай он и был принят как временный агент — только благодаря наследию и опекунам, Наруто проходил такие же тренировки и тесты, как и все остальные. В их глазах он был истинным участником, кем-то сильным и надёжным.  
  
И всё же это было не совсем так.  
  
Наруто не отступал от своих слов. Таким он был, но это не значило, что ему не хотелось. С тех пор как проснулся утром, он задавался вопросом — как его жизненные выборы привели его к этому моменту. Высока вероятность, что сегодня Наруто выяснит правду обо всём. Подпольный сумасшедший дом Конохи, резня Учиха, убийство его семьи и даже его истинная личность. Он шёл по этому пути, чтобы спасти других людей или себя? Было ли спасение Саске единственным, что заставляло его идти вперёд?  
  
Благодаря этой работе Наруто многим помог. От спасения котят на деревьях до поимки сумочников и лапающих девушек в поезде, и от этого у него всегда было тепло на душе; помощь другим вызывала в нём наибольшую гордость, он считал, что именно это продержало его живым так долго.  
  
И всё-таки…  
  
— Фланг с обеих сторон, начинаем с нуля. Из того, что мы знаем: обе структуры имеют по два этажа, и мы понятия не имеем, сколько людей сейчас там квартируется. — Голос Какаши выдернул Наруто из его внутреннего монолога и пнул обратно в реальность.  
  
  
Они стояли, скрытые захудалым продуктовым магазином; напротив, через дорогу, находилась большая бетонная парковка, размещавшаяся меж двумя жилыми зданиями. Маленькие, по два этажа, они давали ощущение мотеля, однако квартиры были доступны только изнутри. Что значило, что иного выбора, кроме как вломиться в вестибюль, у них не было. Сколько бы разведок они не провели, они не могли предугадать, сколько там членов Акацуки, иначе — высокий риск быть пойманными. Учитывая количество толпившихся по городу групп в последние два дня, ими скорее всего управляли Акацуки. В качестве меры предосторожности большинство из целевой коноховской группы были сосредоточены ближе к центру — в основном для защиты мэра и высших чиновников.  
  
Сай жестом показал на верхний этаж прежде, чем указать на Наруто.  
  
— Очень вероятно, что Саске где-то на верхнем уровне, охраняемый. Также вполне возможно, что Пейн тоже там, а не с другими членами, — объяснил Какаши жест Сая на растерянный вид Наруто. — Ещё Акамару останется со мной на нижних этажах, чтобы мы ничего не испортили. Не делайте никаких резких и экстремальных движений, если их можно избежать. Мы не хотим, чтобы нас тут же раздавили, но как только мы обнаружены — мы обнаружены. Избегайте жертв, потому что ваша безопасность превыше всего.  
  
С этим они разделились и принялись пробираться к соответствующим зданиям. Наруто, Сакура и Киба вели одну половину группы с такой осторожностью, словно путь им устилали мины. Вглядываясь в грязное окно, Наруто достал пистолет и жестом приказал остальным идти в одну линию.  
  
Наруто медленно открыл дверь главного входа, слегка удивляясь, что не заперто, и остановился, когда петли заскрипели; казалось, в дверь мог протиснуться один человек за раз — только так удастся избежать шума.  
  
Они молча зашли в главный коридор, пройдя мимо неиспользуемых почтовых ящиков и порванных обоев, и остановились там, где начинались квартиры. Место было таким разбитым, каким только могло быть, — с покрытыми толстым слоем пыли окнами и бурыми пятнами под ногами, которые казались подозрительно мокрыми. Свет — тусклый и умирающий, несколько лампочек мерцали в коридоре, как какой-то зловещий знак. Должно быть, тут и просторно, но квартиры, видимо, были закрыты не до конца, у некоторых вообще не было дверей; возможно, они служили помещениями для отдыха и не более.  
  
После единственного жеста группа разделилась: Сакура и остальные пошли вниз по коридору, по направлению к подвалу, Киба и Наруто ступили туда, что в итоге оказалось общей гостиной. За ней Наруто заметил массивную лестницу, ведущую наверх, и там, полагал Наруто, и начнутся настоящие неприятности. Он слышал небольшие шорохи и редкие выстрелы оттуда, где участники группы начали подавлять тех, кто находился в квартирах, а это значило, что они выручили много времени, пока никто не попался.  
  
Наруто ощущал сердцебиение, в голове отдающее ударами молота, — мучительно громкое в гробовой тишине здания. Времени нервничать не было, как и времени делать ошибки. Он собирался найти Саске и вытащить его из Акацуки. Это уж наверняка.  
  
— Давай скорее, Киба, — прошептал Наруто через плечо, пока они осторожно передвигались по комнате. Здесь было немного: несколько картин всё ещё висели на стенах, некоторые криво, некоторые продырявленные пулями. Парочка кресел и диван стояли в углу так, что Наруто едва мог разглядеть. Свет не достигал другой половины гостиной, отчего у Наруто едва оказалось время отпрыгнуть в сторону, когда что-то большое пролетело возле его лица и с великой мощью врезалось в ближайшую стену.  
  
— Вот к чему приводит скрытность, — пробубнел Киба, приготовив пистолет и нацелив его на фигуру, которая словно выплыла из теней у потрёпанного бильярдного столика. Став в свой полный размер, скрытая плащом фигура ступила в притуплённый свет, демонстрируя знакомые бусинчатые глаза и резкий оскал.  
  
— Ты, а? — Наруто помнил светлокожего урода ещё с тех пор. Этот товарищ заставил его бегать по улицам как петуха с отрубленной головой, пока не приехали Какаши с Сакурой и не спасли его; с этим парнем шутки плохи. — Киба, осторожно, он опасен.  
  
— Опасность моё второе имя. Давай, Наруто, у нас нет времени на два на одного. Наверно, он уже растормошил половину дома. — Киба по-волчьи улыбнулся. — Я тебя догоню!  
  
Наруто поколебался, после чего отделился от Кибы с жёстким кивком. Он знал, что Киба мог за себя постоять, но с таким монстром трудно сказать, что могло произойти. Время было их главной проблемой, и, как сказал Киба, этот парень мог уменьшить их шансы.  
  
  
Наруто завернул за угол, ударяя ногой в грудь первого, кто попытался покинуть квартиру. Он прошёл вниз без приключений, но следующий парень выскочил с ножом, которым он размахивал как сумасшедший. Наруто толкнул его обратно в квартиру и притянул мебель, чтобы заблокировать ему путь после того, как обезоружил с той твёрдостью, что выработалась у него во время тренировок.  
  
— Где Саске? — требовательно спросил Наруто.  
  
— Без понятия, о чём ты говоришь, — полузадушенно прохрипел в ответ тот от недостачи кислорода. Как только он перестал брыкаться, Наруто дал ему рухнуть на пол лицом вниз и огорчённо вздохнул. Видимо, миссия не будет такой ясной, как он надеялся.  
  
Остальные квартиры оказались пусты, и когда Наруто появился в коридоре, его встретило рычание Кибы из другой комнаты. Он превращался в зверя, когда дело касалось боя, но хватит ли этого, чтобы победить того, кто был вдвое больше него?  
  
Наруто осмотрел ещё две ближайшие квартиры; все, кого он ловил, находились в полудрёме от долгого безделья, потому он бил их, пока они уже не могли отвечать. Никто не желал говорить, где Саске.  
  
Раздражение и страх растеклись по венам Наруто, когда тот вышел из последней квартиры. Может, они ошиблись? Может, Саске тут не было, а они зря тратили и время, и ресурсы? Даже хуже, они собрали агентов, которые сейчас могли бы защищать другие группировки.  
  
— Слышу, ты ищешь Саске? — Худой парень с задиристым выражением лица спускался по лестнице, что-то держа в руке.  
  
— Ты будешь отвечать на мои вопросы? — Наруто опустил пистолет обратно в кобуру и размял кулаки. Этого легко победить в рукопашном бое, а ему следовало экономить патроны.  
  
Мальчишка щёлкнул по запястью, и голубой заряд затрещал в его ладони, безумная улыбка появилась на лице. Растрёпанные белые, несмотря на возраст, волосы и неестественно фиолетовые глаза не возбудили в памяти никаких записей, которые у них имелись об Акацуки, но от голоса в желудке перевернулось всё от ярости.  
  
— Ты тот самый, с шокером, а? — Наруто хрустнул шеей. — Я должен тебе кое-что вернуть!  
  
— Ох-х, как страшно… — просвистел Суйгецу, но по короткой вспышке эмоций на лице Наруто видел, что тот действительно напуган, если не в полном ужасе, от перспективы столкнуться с ним один на один.  
  
— Так где Саске?  
  
Парнишка пожал плечами.  
— Зачем ты хочешь знать?  
  
— Особое дело, — огрызнулся в ответ Наруто.  
  
Глаза Суйгецу расширились почти до размеров полной луны.  
— О-о, верно..! Так типа, Саске теперь твоя маленькая сучка или что? Я слышал, ты был его лучшим клиентом и всё такое… хотя точно не первым…  
  
Наруто сделал первый взмах, чтобы выбить из руки Суйгецу электрошокер и зарядить коленом в живот парня. Пока тот не завалился на пол, Наруто схватил его за рубашку и поднял, позволяя мальчишке перевести дух маленькими жалкими покашливаниями. Когда Наруто вновь занёс кулак, улыбка Суйгецу стала шире.  
  
— Зачем тебе ради него кидаться в такую опасность? — Суйгецу склонил голову на бок и уставился на кулак Наруто, словно подзадоривая того на удар.  
  
— Он мне важен. — Наруто знал, что не должен объясняться перед парнем. Он вообще ничего не должен говорить, но это всё равно выскользнуло изо рта. — А теперь где…  
  
— Господи, как это отвратительно, — прервал его Суйгецу, улыбка давно исчезла. — Почему ты вообще хочешь с ним быть, после всех, с кем был он? Все здесь знают, что Саске… он даже любимая собачка того отморозка…  
  
— Кто? — Наруто поднёс Суйгецу ближе и жёстко потряс. — Кто собачка?  
  
— Оу, ты из-за этого злишься. — Улыбка парня медленно возвращалась, после чего он отвёл от Наруто взгляд. — Кто знает…  
  
— Я думал, вы все должны быть товарищами. Чёрт, может даже друзьями! — И всё-таки этот мальчишка говорил такие противные вещи о Саске с крайним отвращением на лице. Это выводило Наруто из себя больше всего, и он уже не мог прекратить вбивать того в грязный пол.  
  
— Друзьями? С Саске? — Суйгецу расхохотался так, что трясся весь в руках Наруто. — Он не тот парень, с которым можно дружить… Уверен, ты знаешь, о чём я. — Подмигивание Суйгецу привело его хозяина к сильному удару в лицо, которое успешно лишило его сознания и, возможно, сломало нос.  
  
Наруто помассировал кулак, идя к лестнице и вращая ножом, когда он с убийственным взглядом начал своё восхождение.  
  


***

  
  
Видимо, Наруто был не единственным, кому не нравилось вторжение.  
  
  
Несмотря на то, что данный квартирный комплекс являлся одним из основных жилых помещений Акацуки, защита здесь была куда слабее, чем они ожидали; да, они оказывали более-менее адекватное сопротивление, но не такое, чтобы заставить их переживать. Члены организации, оставшиеся здесь, были всего лишь пешками, как заметил Наруто, и неважно, сколько он выбил дверей, найти Саске так и не мог.  
  
Наруто размял кисть, прячась за перевёрнутым обеденным столом и вместе с тем его импровизированным щитом. Двое ребят, с которыми он боролся, внезапно выхватили собственные пистолеты и принялись изрешечивать апартаменты, пытаясь задеть и его. На несколько секунд в комнате повисла тишина, и Наруто предполагал, что они перезаряжались или же искали патроны. В любом случае у него кончались варианты. Он доканчивал собственные припасы, хотя проверил только половину квартир на втором этаже. Учитывая, как медленно продвигалась операция и то, что от Акацуки не шло подкрепление, Наруто сделал собственный вывод.  
  
Акацуки знали, что они направляются на эту базу и всё спланировали.  
  
Скорее всего они отослали сильнейших заниматься другими делами, оставив самых незначительных, чтобы те приняли удар на себя. В таком случае…  
  
Громкий взрыв прервал поток мыслей Наруто и пробил дыру в столе, слева от него, едва не задев его руку. В ужасе Наруто вытаращил глаза на обугленное дерево и повреждения, которые могли быть нанесены только выстрелом в упор…  
  
Похоже, они обновились.  
  
Не дожидаясь перезарядки, Наруто медленно прополз за диваном, наблюдая за блокирующими главный вход мужчинами через промежутки между мебелью. Самый высокий снова прицелился, теперь уже ближе в центр, но нажать на курок ему не удалось. Грубый удар прилетел ему в голову, то же случилось и с его другом, после чего они оба попадали на пол, словно две огромные мясные туши.  
  
Наруто осторожно вылез из-за дивана и развязно улыбнулся своему спасителю.  
  
— Ты серьёзно спас мою задницу.  
  
— Как всегда. — Киба закатил глаза, но вернул Наруто такую же улыбку. — Как сообщила Сакура, здесь ничего. Записи пропали. Сейфы пусты. Они вылизали тут всё дочиста перед тем как уйти.  
  
— Что-то здесь есть. — Наруто присоединился к Кибе, вытащил пистолет из кобуры и проверил содержимое. — У тебя ещё остались патроны?  
  
— Я имею в виду, мы всё равно должны проверить каждый уголок и трещинку. — Киба протянул Наруто маленькую коробку, после чего вышел обратно в коридор. — Может, они что-то после себя и оставили… но это всё чертовски подозрительно.  
  
Киба и Наруто принялись за другие квартиры, расположенные друг напротив друга, но те оказались пустыми. Сколько бы бумаг не просматривал Наруто, ни в одной не было ничего полезного для дела. Киба умудрился найти несколько нычек с наркотиками и наличкой, но это ничто по сравнению с тем, что им действительно было нужно.  
  
— Осталось три квартиры. — Киба указал на самый дальний конец коридора. — Та самая большая в здании, что-то по типу пентхауса. Может, это уровень босса, а?  
  
— В этой пустой постройке? — Наруто неспешно приблизился к двери следующих апартаментов, жестом показывая Кибе следовать за ним. Теперь они не могли позволить себе опустить пушки, и Наруто ощущал, что его терпение угрожающе на исходе. Основной его задачей было найти Саске, но здесь его, по-видимому, не было; потому тратить впустую своё время он хотел в самую последнюю очередь.  
  
Двое выбили дверь в квартиру два-тринадцать с достаточной силой, чтобы пустить по зданию эхо, срывая её с петель так, словно это сущий пустяк. Их встретила тишина; солнечные лучи касались стены сквозь оконное стекло, разоблачая одну из самых чистых гостиных, которые они сегодня наблюдали. Обычные диваны, кофейный столик и ни одного признака, что кто-то здесь жил. Никаких журналов или банок из-под пива на полу, никакого удушающего сигаретного дыма, никаких картин или повреждений на стенах. Скорее похоже на сцену.  
  
Наруто сделал несколько шагов внутрь, отмечая как Киба позади него тяжело сглотнул. В этом месте его беспокоило дурное предчувствие, и он надеялся, что это добрый знак.  
  
Как только он свернул за угол, Наруто обнаружил, что пристально глядит в до боли знакомые глаза и широкое дуло пистолета.  
  
— Какой приятный сюрприз… — Киба надёжно зафиксировал свою цель, готовый к любому резкому движению, пока Наруто переводил глаза с Саске на стоящего в кухне мужчину позади него. На минуту в комнате воцарилась тишина, так как все уставились друг на друга. Свирепый взгляд Саске удерживал Наруто на месте, его руки почему-то дрожали, пока он держал пистолет в полной боевой готовности.  
  
Судя по всему, Саске цел и невредим. Возможно, немного встревоженный, но полностью в курсе ситуации. Присутствие Наруто, похоже, совсем его не отвлекало, скорее раздражало. Какое бы облегчение Наруто не чувствовал, увидев, что тот в полном порядке, навряд он мог это отпраздновать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы опустить оружие.  
  
Мужчина на кухне чуть опустил голову, послышался тихий смешок, и тот поднял голову, чтобы устремить взгляд на Наруто.  
  
— Вы наконец-то пришли. — Он обошёл Саске и приблизился к Наруто с весёлым выражением. В его глазах таился холодный, смертельный взгляд убийцы, от которого у Наруто волосы встали дыбом. Словно он вдыхал отравленный воздух, и каждый сделанный шаг был тих, но просчитан.  
  
Этот человек мог быть только братом Саске. Два ключа к полному уничтожению Акацуки.  
  
— Эй, Итачи, ты в своём уме? — Саске по-прежнему направлял пушку на Наруто, но во взоре ясно читалась нарастающая паника, когда Итачи подходил ближе. Наруто было интересно, в кого бы тот выстрелил, если бы пришлось.  
  
Его глаза вновь переключились от Саске к Итачи. Оба поразительно друг на друга похожи; волосы Итачи длиннее, но всё равно такие же красивые тёмные волосы, такой же глубокий взгляд. Он не выглядел намного старше Саске, но и молодым тоже не казался, колеблясь где-то посередине. Обоим были присуща элегантность и уверенность, достойные имени Учиха, однако они потеряли то яркое, слепящее сияние, чтобы раствориться в мрачной тени коррупции Конохи. Теперь Наруто только оставалось следовать инструкциям Какаши.  
  
Они ему не особо нравились, да и план он тоже не одобрял, но капитан, видимо, был в нём уверен… наверное, они работали над ним годы…  
  
Итачи остановился примерно в полуметре от Наруто, и Наруто осторожно сократил расстояние, опустив пушку от Саске и потом передав её Итачи. Он молил, чтобы Какаши не допустил ошибку.  
  
Саске стоял поражённый, когда Итачи кратко кивнул Наруто, проверил состояние пистолета и сдвинул его себе за пояс. Наруто нерешительно встретился глазами с Саске, которые отчего-то выглядели более обманутыми, чем когда он их видел в последний раз.  
  
— Что такое?  
  
Итачи снял плащ и бросил брату твёрдый взгляд через плечо.  
  
— Саске, у нас нет времени для объяснений.  
  
Саске, не теряя времени, перевёл оружие на брата.  
— Ты найдёшь время. Начинай говорить.  
  
Саске и Итачи пристально смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, после чего Итачи сокрушённо вздохнул. Киба и Наруто переглянулись, затем первый отошёл к двери, прижав к уху телефон.  
  
  
Итачи бросил плащ на пол, хмурясь, словно глубоко задумавшись.  
— Если вкратце, я никогда не работал исключительно на Акацуки. Я информационный посредник… проще говоря, шпион.  
  
Саске сдвинул брови вместе.  
— С чего тебе работать на правительство после всего, что они сделали?  
  
— Коноха ни в чём не виновата, Саске. До того как родители погибли, у нашего отца были тяжёлые переговоры, Акацуки тогда только начали формироваться.  
  
— Так что ты пытаешься сказать? — Руки Саске начали трястись. — Выкладывай уже!  
  
— Когда мы вернулись домой той ночью, Акацуки были всё ещё в доме и они планировали убить нас обоих. В свои десять лет я мог только умолять сохранить их твою жизнь, Саске. В то время это было моей целью — защитить тебя там, где не получилось у родителей. Я пообещал им всё, положил свою жизнь и душу на работу в организации… и в конце концов нас приняли. Так мы и оказались в Акацуки. — Итачи повернулся и грустно улыбнулся Наруто. — Если бы только я знал, какая это была ошибка.  
  
Наруто хотелось куда-нибудь уйти, чтобы не слышать этот диалог. Как бы сильно он не хотел — и не нуждался, — в том, чтобы узнать историю убийства Учих, сейчас он чувствовал себя так, словно вторгался в частные дела. Он был не в своей тарелке, слушая историю Итачи, и понимал, что станет ещё хуже.  
  
— Ты… — Губы Саске исказились в зверином рыке, — кто дал тебе право решать такие вещи?  
  
Итачи открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Саске не закончил.  
  
— Бог свидетель, я лучше бы умер, чем проживал бы эту дерьмовую жизнь! Сколько лет… сколько лет я потратил зря, ошиваясь по казино и трахаясь с незнакомцами за закрытыми дверями, и всё ради плана этого конченного правительства? Ты, мать твою, издеваешься надо мной, Итачи?  
  
Итачи продолжал смотреть на брата, но его прежнее безэмоциональное выражение теперь стало скорее печальным.  
  
— Я умолял оставить тебя в живых, но они гарантировали только твою жизнь… Я пообещал, что сделаю всё, чтобы ты жил.  
  
— Поверить не могу… — Саске уронил пистолет и запустил освободившиеся руки в волосы, пытаясь охватить мозгом всё, что только что узнал. — Всё это время… ты знал. Ты знал  _всё_. И ты мне не сказал? Не может быть… даже ты не мог бы…  
  
Саске потряс головой и направился к двери, пролетая мимо Итачи и Наруто с опущенной головой и чёлкой, скрывавшей его глаза.  
  
— Саске, пожалуйста, это касается не только тебя…  
  
— Не надо, — огрызнулся Саске. — Я больше не хочу даже на тебя смотреть. — С этим Саске оттолкнул Кибу, ступил через сломанную дверь и покинул квартиру быстрее, чем Наруто успел его позвать.  
  
  
Наруто считал реакцию Саске вполне понятной. Когда Наруто сказал ему правду, тот категорически отказывался верить. Словно каждая клеточка его тела страдала от мысли, что его жизнь — вечная, никогда не прекращающаяся ложь. А теперь его единственная выжившая семья подтверждает худший страх и выставляет его на поверхность перед всеми, и не осталось ничего, что Саске мог бы отрицать. Его единственный брат, его кровь, работал за его спиной, обеспечивая Какаши и других информацией о местонахождении и действиях Акацуки, ведя себя при этом как невинный член группировки. Даже если это значило отвернуться от брата, нормальных с ним отношений, а также сложившейся ситуации.  
  
Тем не менее, Итачи тоже не вышел сухим из воды. Он измучен тяжестью собственных решений с того самого дня, как погибли их родители. Он взвалил на себя ненависть Саске, потому что такой исход благоприятнее, чем ответственность за смерть брата. Той ночью, единственной ночью, когда он вошёл в контакт с Итачи и был замечен Саске, Итачи охотно делился правдой. У него никогда не было никого, кому бы он мог её поведать, кого-то, кому он сможет доверить свои секреты и недовольства. Они говорили всю ночь, даже о вещах, которые не имели никакого отношения к миссии, но Наруто обнаружил, что Итачи довольно… хрупкий. Он не слишком забросил Саске, но его эмоциональные страдания высасывали из него лучшее. Итачи нужно было спасение так же, как и Саске.  
  
— Он будет в порядке. — Итачи вздохнул, больше для себя, а потом повернулся, чтобы обратить всё внимание на Наруто. — Во-первых, есть вещи, которые я хотел бы с тобой обсудить, пока есть возможность.  
  
— Идеальный момент.  
  
Наруто глянул через плечо и заметил появившегося в дверном проёме Какаши. Он дружески им отсалютовал, но в глазах не читалось ничего, кроме дел. Его присутствие всегда создавало впечатление, что ситуация под контролем, даже когда это было далеко не так. Его командир излучал такое доверие, которое предназначалось только для испытанных участников целевой группы.  
  
Четверо собрались вокруг пустого кофейного столика, со строгой сосредоточенностью на лице выслушивая доклад Итачи о передвижениях Акацуки. Большинство их прогнозов оказались верными: отряды были рассеяны по всему городу или вообще спасались бегством, пока эта база служила приманкой. Большинство доказательств были спрятаны или уничтожены, не считая того, что Итачи удалось сохранить, а лидерство Акацуки расползалось по швам.  
  
— Что это значит? — Наруто почесал голову, пока он пытался понять то, что говорили, надеясь, что это из-за обилия информации, а не просто потому что он идиот.  
  
Итачи великодушно улыбнулся Наруто, отчего показался приятнее, чем раньше.  
— Пейн всегда выступал в качестве лидера Акацуки, но на самом деле он никогда им не был. Я осознал это совсем недавно.  
  
Какаши наклонился вперёд в своём кресле, так плотно сомкнув руки, что костяшки побелели.  
  
— Значит, что Пейн только лицо, а за ниточки дёргает кто-то другой. Если не Пейн, то какой участник может им быть? Разве что… — Какаши прищурился, погружаясь в фазу глубокого мышления. Все наклонились вперёд, выжидая, пока тот всё проанализирует.  
  
— Если кто и может, то Тоби. Он единственный член Акацуки, который прячет своё лицо, а его перемещения обычно неизвестны, — закончил Итачи мыслительный процесс Какаши и жестом показал на единственное фото человека в маске.  
  
— Ты упоминал о нём раньше, и я покопался в архивах… Официально я не мог ни о чём заявлять, но его появление в Акацуки напрямую совпадает с исчезновением Обито Учиха, бывшим учеником отца Наруто и членом семьи Учиха.  
  
Глаза Итачи расширились от неподдельного удивления.  
  
— Обито Учиха… имя кажется мне знакомым… если я не ошибаюсь, он один из незаконнорождённых, которые взяли фамилию, но никогда не получали никаких благ от семьи. Другими словами, он был Учихой только по документам… отвергнутый остальными и вынужденный жить на обочине со своей матерью. Без сомнения, он питал ненависть к семье… особенно к моему отцу как к лидеру носящих имя Учиха.  
  
Какаши наклонился ближе, в глазах зажёгся огонёк. Это новая страница в их деле, которую они искали годами.  
— Ты знаешь имя его отца?  
  
Итачи нахмурился.  
— Нет, но узнать долго времени не займёт.  
  
Какаши, Киба и Наруто склонили головы в смиренном поклоне.  
  
— Пожалуйста, мы оставляем это тебе.  
  
— Так если этот парень вдруг исчез… как нам его найти? — Киба первый поднял в голову, лицо приобрело хмурый вид.  
  
Итачи покачал головой.  
  
— Нам не надо. Он найдёт нас сам.  
  
Наруто передёрнуло от слов Итачи. Казалось, лицо того было сделано из камня, недвижимое и лишённое каких-либо эмоций. Ни страха, ни сожалений… как будто его жизнь никогда не была в опасности. Трудно поверить, что этот человек был выращен врагами, сталкивался со смертью каждый день своей жизни и даже не боялся возможных последствий своего предательства.  
  
Итачи встретился с любопытным взором Наруто и слабо ему улыбнулся неестественной улыбкой, которая была скорее болезненным дёрганьем его застывшей маски.  
  
— Я покажу вам ловушки, установленные здесь, но, как я уже упоминал, основная огневая мощь сконцентрирована в городе.  
  
Какаши встал и кивнул.  
— Значит, это не ловушка, а приманка.  
  
Итачи отразил его кивок.  
— Верно.  
  
— Так зачем они оставили вас двоих здесь? — Киба вмешался в беседу с прежней хмуростью. — Ты думал, они хотят держать вас под своим крылышком.  
  
— Ну, другие участники здесь… к тому же моих способностей более чем достаточно, чтобы в одиночку сдерживать целую команду. — Итачи наконец оторвал от Наруто взгляд и поднялся, чтобы встать рядом с Какаши. — Мой брат также более одарён, чем может показаться… недооценивание нас — то, что привело Акацуки к тому положению, в котором они сейчас. Какаши, следуй за мной.  
  
После этого Итачи вывел Какаши из комнаты, чтобы объяснить схему, а Наруто и Кибе было приказано оставаться на месте и следить за возможными передвижениями, пока они удерживали базу.  
  
— Я знаю, Какаши работает уже какое-то время с Итачи… но я ему не доверяю, — зарычал Киба, наблюдая, как они покидают здание. Садиться он не хотел; переминался с ноги на ногу и ходил туда-сюда по комнате с тем же хмурым выражением лица. — Он может отвернуться от нас в любой момент.  
  
Наруто задумчиво осмотрел пистолет.  
— Не думаю, что он это сделает.  
  
Киба резко обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Наруто.  
— Правильно! Это же твоя задница выходила, чтобы встретиться с ним лично, разве нет!  
  
Наруто только кивнул. Видимо, новости просачивались и к другим участникам, — а он так хотел этого избежать.  
  
— О чём вы двое говорили?  
  
— Больше по делу. Сегодняшний план и текущее местоположение членов Акацуки.  
  
Киба усмехнулся.  
— Чушь. Ты ходил, чтобы спросить о Саске.  
  
— Неправда.  
  
— Тогда почему Какаши не пошёл?  
  
— Он был занят.  
  
— Почему они послали тебя на задание, которое легко могло оказаться ловушкой? — Киба раздражённо похлопал по собственной пушке. — В этом никакого смысла, чувак.  
  
Наруто промолчал. Киба был явно прав, но это он обсуждать с ним не мог. Да, изначально должен был пойти Какаши, но у главы отряда имелись другие намерения. А ещё он был раздражающе проницателен касательно его интереса к Саске.  
  
 _«Уверен, если пойдёшь, найдёшь парочку ответов, которые ищешь… о Саске, конечно же»._  
  
Упоминание его имени было необязательным. Разве что Какаши хотел увидеть удручённый вид Наруто, когда делал предложение. Естественно, Наруто принял его и пошёл на встречу в доме Какаши.  
  
  
Тогда Итачи не казался таким угрожающим, радушно встретил Наруто в своём временном убежище, после чего они пустились в разговор, который в конечном итоге зашёл о его брате. Когда Итачи говорил о Саске, его голос был полон вины и сожаления; подавленное чувство провала и беспомощности по отношению к тому человеку, которого хотел защитить больше всех.  
  
 _«Даже если я тот, кого он в конце концов больше всех ненавидит, я это выдержу, — сказал он огорчённо, но с честной улыбкой, — пока он жив»._  
  
— Тц. Неважно, я знаю, ты не собираешься об этом говорить. Вместо этого давай обсудим, как подозрительно то, что мы наделали тут до фига шумихи, а так называемый босс ещё не показал своё лицо. Разве он не должен быть здесь?  
  
— Это было только предположение. Пока я в нём сильно сомневаюсь. — Наруто вздохнул, пощипывая свободную ткань штанов в попытке удержать свой мозг от ненужных размышлений. — Скорее всего он ушёл перед тем, как мы пришли.  
  
— Или его тут вообще не было… — Киба замолчал, услышав скрип половиц. Они обернулись и увидели заходящего обратно в квартиру Саске без слова или взгляда в их сторону; он прошёл мимо на кухню и начал рыться в холодильнике.  
  
Киба раздражённо поглядывал на Саске, с приоткрытыми губами, словно собирался прокомментировать его появление; Наруто обнаружил, что тоже пристально следил за Саске, но знал, что парень будет смотреть куда угодно, но не на него. Пока он в безопасности, остальное неважно. Как будто он повторял слова Итачи.  
  
 _Даже если в конце он меня возненавидит, пока он жив…_  
  
Наруто вздохнул, пригладив волосы. Нет, он точно не вынесет идею того, чтобы Саске ненавидел его до скончания времён.  
  
  
Саске хранил жуткое молчание, пока наливал себе стакан воды из-под крана и переставлял оружие на стол. Может, он успокоился или получил приказы от брата перед возвращением? Насколько Наруто знал, здание, в котором они сейчас находились, защищено, а им делать нечего, пока не зачистят второе. Даже если так, миссия далеко не казалась завершённой. Всё шло слишком ровно, и Наруто знал, что лучше доверять своим инстинктам.  
  
Несколько минут молчания были прерваны парой шагов вниз по коридору, направленных на открытую дверь апартаментов.  
  
— Слава богу, они наконец вернулись… — Киба не успел договорить, как какая-то грубая сила послала его в полёт через всю комнату и сквозь двойную стеклянную дверь за ними.  
  
Наруто скатился с дивана и встал на ноги меньше, чем за секунду, глаза сфокусировались на двух незнакомых мужчинах, зашедших в комнату. Один неторопливо опустил ногу, — явно тот, кто убрал с пути Кибу, — и сконцентрировал пару фиолетовых глаз на Наруто.  
  
 _Что у этих парней за фетиш на фиолетовые глаза?_  
  
— У-у-у-пс… Не заметил, что он тут стоит, пардон… — Мужчина пониже откинул голову назад и расхохотался; Наруто заметил цепь на его шее. Выглядело чем-то религиозным, но такой религии Наруто никогда не видел.  
  
Тот, что повыше, имел причудливое лицо с пятнышками швов и разноцветной заплатанной кожей между ними и пустые глаза, которые, казалось, видели всё и в то же время ничего. Его низкий компаньон обладал обычным лицом с зачёсанными назад белыми волосами и психопатическим взглядом.  
  
Даже если бы Киба был бы в сознании, от этих парней всё равно несло неприятностями с большой буквы.  
  
  
— Что за сюрприз видеть тебя здесь. — Беловолосый сделал несколько шагов ближе, прижимая Наруто к стене одним только взглядом. — Я надеялся, что сегодня с тобой встречусь! Все положили на тебя глаз, видишь ли…  
  
— Хидан, сделай это быстро. — Его напарник прислонился к дверному косяку. — У нас нет лишнего времени.  
  
— Да, да. — Мужчина по имени Хидан глянул через плечо и увидел Саске. — Почему я не удивлён, что вижу здесь Учиху?  
  
— Хидан. — Саске почти прошипел его имя и, забыв о стакане с водой, подошёл к ним ближе. — Какого хрена ты тут делаешь?  
  
— Ну, я узнал, что твой брат нас предал, потому я здесь, чтобы забрать приз, пока ещё не поздно. — Хидан ткнул пальцем по направлению Наруто. — А ещё я садист, так что хотел порезать парочку человек, пока я здесь…  
  
— Из-за чего мы и опаздываем. — Компаньон Хидана раздражался всё больше и больше, он разминал руками массивные предплечья, словно ему физически трудно выносить ожидание.  
  
— Замолчи, Какузу, я с этим справлюсь, ладно? — огрызнулся Хидан.  
  
— Слишком поздно. — Саске занёс пистолет перед самым лицом Хидана. — Даже если я по-прежнему в Акацуки, ты мне никогда не нравился.  
  
От безумной улыбки Хидана у Наруто кровь застыла в жилах.  
  
— Чувства взаимны.  
  
  
Не медля, Хидан каким-то образом материализовался перед Саске и быстрым движением выбил у того из рук пистолет. Саске удалось отразить два удара, направленных на него с нечеловеческой скоростью, но жёсткий удар сбил его на пол, где Хидан обернул руку вокруг его шеи.  
  
Не успев подумать о том, чтобы побежать к нему на помощь, Наруто врезался в широкого, как товарный поезд, мужика, который с чистой мощью впечатал его в стену так, что прогремел мозг в черепе и перед глазами всё запрыгало, после чего он рухнул на пол. Схватившись за живот, Наруто сухо дышал в грязный ковёр и старался доставить хоть глоток воздуха в лёгкие и облегчить звон в ушах.  
  
Резкий удар в спину заставил его кричать от боли, позвоночник горел, едва не разрубленный пополам.  
  
— Наруто! — Он едва слышал, как Саске кричит его имя, но и его голос скоро был прерван, когда Хидан начал свои приготовления.  
  
— А ты не думаешь, что тоже повержен, Учиха! — Хидан сильно ударил Саске в живот, после чего принялся колотить по лицу, беспощадно меняя руки, чтобы Саске не мог защититься. — Всегда мечтал тебя прибить!  
  
  
 _Невозможно._  
  
  
Невозможно то, что Наруто будет просто лежать и смотреть, как тут перед ним Саске забивают до смерти. Невозможно, что такой как он может оказаться таким беспомощным в ту минуту, когда время значило больше всего. Нужен отвлекающий манёвр. Нужно хоть что-то. И всё же он даже не мог поднять голову без этого невыносимого головокружения. Любое неаккуратное движение — и этот парень проломит ему спину на раз плюнуть.  
  
— Всегда вспоминаю твоё сломленное выражение лица, когда вы двое вернулись домой! — Хидан облизал кровь на костяшках пальцев и издал до омерзения довольный стон. — Вернулись домой к зарезанным и валяющимся в собственной холодной крови родителям, о да-а, то ради чего я живу! Мне было так весело, когда я слушал их мольбы о пощаде, пока я разрывал их на части, Саске. Если бы я мог провернуть то же самое только для удовольствия… — Хидан вздрогнул от мысли, рука вернулась на горло Саске и сжала его, полностью перекрыв кислород. Чистая ярость во взгляде Саске угасла, пока он боролся со стальной хваткой Хидана, отчаянно пытаясь вдохнуть.  
  
Плохо. Теперь Хидан явно собирался убить Саске без угрызений совести, когда точно знал, что они предатели Акацуки.  
  
— …Почему?..  
  
  
Хватка Хидана ослабла, когда он удивлённо посмотрел на Наруто. Саске, воспользовавшись возможностью, закашлялся, вдыхая несколько жизненно необходимых глотков воздуха.  
  
Наруто проглотил скопившуюся во рту кровь и попытался снова.  
  
— …Почему ты… это сделал?  
  
Хидан закатил глаза к потолку, склонил голову в сторону и глянул на Какузу.  
  
— Очевидно, что по личным причинам; видишь ли, избавление от зла и жертвоприношение часть моей религии. Какузу, а почему ты взялся за задание?  
  
Давление на спину Наруто слегла уменьшилось.  
  
— Ради денег, — просто ответил Какузу. — Чисто или грязно, я не откажусь от работы, которая стоит моего времени. Это всё.  
  
Ответ Какузу заставил Хидана рассмеяться. Он хрипел к Саске, прежде чем свободной рукой утереть выступившую слезу.  
  
— Слушай, я знаю, парень тот ещё чудик, но тут он прав. Деньги управляют миром, и иногда кому-то нужно умереть, чтобы где-то появилась неплохая сумма. Люди из правительства… и Учиха тоже, особенно Учиха… они были на вершине пищевой цепочки, да? Как, ты думаешь, они получили столько власти? Думаешь, она выскочила из задницы и появилась из ниоткуда? Нет, она пришла благодаря деньгам. А у тех уродов их было много.  
Поэтому мы пришли и взяли их. И даже лучше — мы взяли их гордость, наследничков трона! Я считаю, их следовало убить ещё тогда, потому что теперь неблагодарные засранцы направляют пистолеты на организацию, которая их взрастила. Прикинь, а? Хотя обидно, мамочка была ничего, однако Какузу не разрешил сохранить её…  
  
  
— Хидан, — вмешался Какузу.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
— Эй, мужик, пошёл ты! Мне всё ещё из-за этого горько!  
  
Наруто заметил, что Хидан явно любил поговорить. Видно, он был безмерно счастлив делиться своими секретами, вероятно, потому что считал, что убьёт Наруто и Саске и таким образом избавится от свидетелей. Он точно не обращал на растущий гнев в Саске, пока говорил; Наруто мог только представить состояние Саске после проникновенной исповеди Хидана и его кровожадного и безжалостного поведения, от которого Наруто тошнило.  
  
Пока Хидан и Какузу ссорились, Саске сделал свой ход, начав с коленей, чтобы столкнуться лбами с Хиданом и попытаться сбежать. К несчастью, он находился в слишком невыгодном положении, что позволило Хидану пнуть его на место без особых усилий.  
  
— Оу, посмотри на это, думаю, я его разозлил. — Хидан усмехнулся, проследив венку на шее Саске. — Не переживай, я ничего твоей матери не делал… ну разве что убил её. Да, это был я.  
  
Наруто судорожно вдохнул, когда его шею яростно дёрнули назад, едва её не ломая. Этот мужик слишком силён!  
  
Какузу надёжно ухватился за волосы Наруто и вытянул длинный клинок.  
  
— Давай покончим с этим, Хидан.  
  
Глаза Хидана увеличились, когда он заметил клинок. Тем не менее, в его ответе слышалось больше волнения, чем страха.  
— Воу, воу… он сказал, что хочет мальчишку живым, идиот, ты меня слышишь?  
  
— Его цена выше, когда он мёртв. Пейн понятия не имеет, о чём говорит.  
  
— Деньги, деньги, деньги… вечно у тебя всё из-за денег! — отрезал Хидан. — У него информация! Ты не можешь говорить, если ты мёртв!  
  
Какаузу поднёс к горлу Наруто нож, резкий укол на яремной вене заставил его застыть от ужаса.  
  
— Наруто! — Саске пытался вырваться из лап Хидана, но тот едва ли обращал на него внимание.  
  
— Получат они информацию или нет — не моя проблема.  
  
Хидан хлопнул рукой по рту Саске, чтобы приглушить его крики.  
— Ты знаешь, что ты эгоистичный мудак?  
  
— И? Это мне ты говоришь?  
  
Наруто хотел сглотнуть, когда лезвие вошло чуть глубже и он ощутил дорожку крови на своём горле.  
  
  
Это действительно его конец? Быть убитым ради награды в самом сердце Акацуки, и всё ради какой-то бесполезной спасательной миссии, на которую он так эгоистично подписался? Он должен был это предвидеть.  
  
Хидан цокнул языком, наконец направляя внимание на мятущегося Саске.  
  
— Наруто, Наруто, ох мой бедный Наруто! — передразнил его Хидан, потянув за щёку как ребёнка. Внезапно он прекратил и в замешательстве обратился к Наруто: — … подожди, Наруто? Я думал, мальчишку зовут Менма…  
  
После чёткого выстрела в голове Хидана появилось небольшое отверстие, его сила заставила его отстать от Саске и упасть на пол с глухим стуком. В ту же секунду другая пуля продырявила и Какузу, убирая его подальше от Наруто, но не сбивая с ног.  
  
Итачи шагнул в комнату, послав ещё несколько выстрелов в Какузу, пока тот тоже не свалился на пол.  
  
Наруто отчаянно втянул в себя воздух и опустил голову на пол, стараясь унять дрожь в теле. Только что он был на волоске от смерти, и сколько бы такого не происходило в его жизни, это худший сценарий из всех испытанных.  
  
— Похоже, я вовремя. — Итачи вздохнул с облегчением, после чего прошёл осмотреть тело Хидана. — Эти двое никогда не следовали планам, однако я должен был ожидать их появления. — Он одарил Наруто извиняющейся улыбкой. — Рад, что ты в порядке, Наруто.  
  
 _Ты должен был проверить, как твой брат._  
  
  
По крайней мере Наруто хотел это сказать, но едва мог издать какой-то звук. Он медленно повернул голову к Саске, который оставался на полу и вглядывался в труп Хидана с нечитаемым выражением.  
  
— Все собираемся в прихожей. Здесь мы закончили. — Итачи наконец повернулся к Саске и показал на оружие позади. — Оставьте, оно нам больше не понадобится.  
  
— Пейн… — Саске заторможенно приподнял голову, чтобы встретиться взглядами с Итачи. — Где он?  
  
Итачи только моргнул.  
  
— Я думал, ты знаешь, что он ушёл.  
  
— Он не уходил.  
  
Взор Итачи сделался твёрдым.  
— Его больше здесь нет, Саске.  
  
— Ты сраный лжец, Итачи.  
  
Напряжение между ними казалось всё ощутимее, и Наруто уже ожидал ссоры, как Итачи отвернулся и приблизился к битому стеклу.  
  
— Я заберу твоего партнёра и надеюсь, что встречу вас двоих внизу. — После этого Итачи вышел на пожарную лестницу за Кибой, треща стеклом под ногами.  
  
  
Наруто в замедленном темпе поднялся на ноги, вздрагивая на резкие вспышки боли в грудной клетке, и проверил себя на наличие других повреждений. Не считая синяков и сломанного ребра, всё было не так уж и плохо.  
  
— Пойдём, Саске. — Наруто протянул ему руку, но Саске ударил по ней, после чего самостоятельно встал.  
  
— Я никуда с тобой не пойду. Я собираюсь найти  _его_. — Голос Саске грубый и жёсткий, а его хозяин избегал взгляда Наруто, оттолкнув его в сторону и выйдя за дверь.  
  
Наруто ощутил нарастающую панику, как только Саске вышел из квартиры.  
  
— Эй, Саске, подожди!  
  
Сразу после того как Наруто его позвал, сильный взрыв потряс целое здание, отбросив Наруто в стене, пока тот пытался устоять на месте. Похоже, уже слишком поздно; бомбы, которые они пытались обезвредить, всё равно начали взрываться. Дым поднялся вверх по лестнице и вышел сквозь открытые окна, маленькие взрывы отозвались эхом снаружи.  
  
Саске проигнорировал его, с пушкой наготове приблизился к двойным дверям в конце коридора, после чего взломал их, ворвался внутрь и оцепенел с выражением настоящего ужаса на лице.  
  
Наруто протолкнулся вперёд, почти натыкаясь на Саске, после чего заметил то, что заставило Саске остановиться.  
  
Там был Пейн, он сидел за широким столом в центре комнаты, сгорбленный в своём кресле и с похожим следом от выстрела между глаз. Позади стена была забрызгана его кровью, и, видимо, он сидел так уже долгое время.  
  
— Невозможно… — прошептал Саске, отступая назад, пистолет выскользнул из его руки и со стуком упал на пол. — Как… кто…?  
  
Наруто нахмурился, переосмысливая предупреждение Итачи. Похоже, он попытался оградить Саске от последнего неприглядного зрелища, но и это в конце концов оказалось бесполезно.  
  
  
Ещё один взрыв прошёлся по зданию, от толчка книги попадали с полок и картины полетели со стен. Наруто неуверенно положил руку на спину Саске и повёл его к двери.  
  
— Давай выбираться отсюда, ладно?  
  
Саске промолчал, но позволил Наруто толкнуть себя обратно к дверям, не сопротивляясь. И всё же как только они дошли до порога, неожиданно Саске крутнулся к Наруто и со всей силы ударил его по лицу. Этого было достаточно, чтобы нарушить равновесие Наруто, чем воспользовался Саске, чтобы свалить его на землю. Наруто торопливо старался блокировать непрерывные, совершаемые со всей мощью удары. После нескольких Наруто перестал защищаться и раскинул в стороны, принимая каждую затрещину от Саске с уставшим выражением. Он устал бороться, устал защищаться… и казалось, что это избиение он воистину заслуживал.  
  
Когда Наруто прекратил защищаться, Саске издал рык досады, после чего вынул клинок из заднего кармана. Опустив руки, чтобы вонзить его в грудь Наруто, он столкнулся с его ладонями, которые, дрожа, старались сдержать нож, всё ближе подбиравшийся к его рубашке. Саске всем весом навалился на лезвие, борясь с сопротивлением Наруто, пока тот не прижался к его грудине. И тогда его хватка затряслась, сила начала иссякать — и вскоре Наруто уже не нужно было сражаться с Саске.  
  
  
— Почему… — издал Саске выстраданный всхлип. — Что это с тобой?! Почему я не могу тебя убить? — Он отбросил нож в сторону и прижал кулак к его лицу. — Почему после всего мне до сих пор есть до тебя дело?!  
  
Его слёзы капали и катились по лицу Наруто, когда он над ним наклонился. Через опухшие глаза Саске Наруто не мог разобрать его выражение, но понял, что оно не ушло далеко от его воображения.  
  
— Потому что где-то в глубине души ты до сих пор меня любишь? — предложил Наруто.  
  
— Я тебя ненавижу! — Саске поднял Наруто за рубашку и жёстко его потряс, после чего его хватка снова ослабла. — Я так сильно тебя ненавижу, но… ты был первым, кто обращался со мной как с грёбанным человеком! — Он плакал навзрыд, опуская Наруто обратно на пол. — Ты был первым человеком, который обо мне беспокоился… первым, с кем я действительно мог поговорить…  
  
Наруто осторожно поднёс руку к лицу Саске, чтобы убрать волосы, и поймал слезу между пальцами.  
  
— Ты был для меня тем же. — Он улыбнулся Саске, как мог в нынешнем состоянии. — Я наслаждался каждым проведённым с тобой моментом.  
  
— Что я для тебя?  
  
Наруто ощутил, что улыбка блекнет.  
— Что ты? Ты близкий друг…  
  
— Бред, и ты сам это знаешь. — Саске наклонился, чтобы как следует посмотреть тому в глаза. — Хотя бы раз скажи мне правду, Наруто.  
  
Наруто уронил руку и перевёл взгляд в сторону. Видно, у Саске назрело новое решение, и Наруто не мог от него уклониться.  
  
Он решил сказать правду. Куда бы она его не привела, он хотя бы будет знать, что пытался.  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
Новой поток слёз покатился по щекам Саске. Он опустил голову и слабо всхлипнул, после чего нетвёрдо обхватил рукой лицо Наруто.  
  
— У меня не осталось ничего, что я мог бы тебе дать, — прошептал Саске. — В итоге всё, что я делаю, — причиняю тебе боль… с чего тебе хотеть быть с таким, как я?  
  
— Я уже сказал тебе. — Наруто устало вздохнул. — Тебе не нужна причина, чтобы кого-то любить… Просто… позволь мне… — Он старался оставаться в сознании, несмотря на туман в голове. Он легко мог заработать сотрясение после стольких ударов, полученных за малое количество времени.  
  
  
Саске, кажется, это понял. Он поставил Наруто на ноги, перекинул через него руку и повёл вниз, чтобы перестроиться с другими членами. Когда они покинули дымящееся здание, к ним поспешил Киба, с новыми царапинами и порезами от стекла и убийственным взглядом.  
  
— Саске, ты, ублюдок, ты что наделал?! — Атака Киба прервалась, когда Наруто поднял ладонь.  
  
— Всё в порядке, Киба, всё кончено. — Наруто успокаивающе ему кивнул, отчего Киба только одарил Саске гадливым взглядом, когда они прошли мимо.  
  
Члены отряда начали оставлять место преступления; взрывчатка, по-видимому, не собиралась прекращать взрываться, а остальные группы запрашивали подкрепление в городе. Дальнейшее расследование и людские ресурсы уже были бессмысленны на разрушенной базе, и Какаши назвал миссию успешной.  
  
Им удалось взять братьев Учиха и избежать серьёзных повреждений у членов отряда. На свежем воздухе Наруто ощутил, словно снова может дышать, но и порезы стали болеть теперь, когда начали регенерировать. Он понимал, что утром всё будет воспалено. И не только, скорее всего он будет чувствовать себя максимально отвратно… может, ещё хуже, чем сейчас выглядел.  
  
Пока они направлялись к одной из патрульных машин, краем глаза Наруто ухватил быстрое движение. Фигура, пошатываясь, вышла из здания и остановилась у входа.  
  
  
И снова Наруто казалось, что время вокруг замедлилось; он услышал крик Какаши «Прикрытие!»; видел, как члены отряда достают пистолеты, кто-то падает на землю и наблюдал, как Саске отступает от него в сторону как раз тогда, когда пронзительный свист прорезает воздух, за ним другой, отчего неизвестный упал на спину. Сквозь хаос и возню Наруто почувствовал, как Саске на него валится, и рука, которой он удержал того от падения на землю, тут же окрасилась кровью.  
  
— …Саске? — Наруто повернул его вбок и увидел, откуда выливается кровь. — Эй, Саске, ты в порядке?!  
  
После криков Наруто Итачи и Какаши побежали к помощнику.  
  
— Быстро зовите Анко! Она со скорой помощью в соседнем квартале, сейчас же звоните ей! — Какаши раздавал приказы всем, кто был в состоянии слушать, всё его внимание переключилось на Саске, когда он распахнул его рубашку, чтобы оценить рану.  
  
Все нервы Наруто просто отключились. Вся боль в его теле, которую он ощущал минуту назад, сменилась нарастающей в груди агонией, когда он упал на землю с Саске на руках.  
  
— Зачем… зачем ты прыгнул под пулю ради меня?! — Наруто понял, что кричит на него, слёзы наконец проступили на поверхность.  
  
— Зачем…? — Саске тихо засмеялся. — Не знаю, зачем… моё тело двигалось само по себе…  
  
  
Приближающаяся сирена заглушила остальные слова Саске, и Наруто мог только болезненно наблюдать, как его глаза закрылись.  
  


***

  
  
Звук постоянного пиканья и щёлканья пробудили Саске из забытья. Он открыл один глаз, но тут же закрыл, когда перед ним всё поплыло. Понемножку он всё-таки разомкнул глаза и попытался осмотреть, где находится.  
  
Голые стены. Картинка кота в рамке. Часы, на которых девять-тридцать. Утра? Вечера? Он не знал.  
  
Жалюзи на окнах закрыты. Больничные плакаты напоминали о важности мытья рук.  
  
 _Больница, хах?_  
  
Похоже, то, что его подстрелили, всё-таки не сон.  
  
Он помнил всё вплоть до момента, как увидел перед собой мигающие огни полицейских машин. Остальное только фрагментами. Он знал, что получил пулю, но от кого? Он встал перед Наруто как какой-то импровизированный щит, даже не подумав дважды… ведь так? Очевидно, он не умер, хотя так всем бы стало легче, и затем глянул вниз: блондинистая голова подтверждала, что его странный роман не закончился.  
  
Наруто, по всей видимости, крепко спал, его голова покоилась на краю больничной кровати Саске. Саске не сомневался, что он уже давно здесь, — идиот как всегда был с ним рядом столько, сколько мог; даже если так, Саске задумался, сколько он уже без сознания. Он ощутил слабую боль в боку, но это скорее всего от лекарств, поступавших к нему через капельницу.  
  
Переключив внимание от трубок в своём теле, он пробежался пальцами по волосам Наруто, наслаждаясь их мягкостью, которая напоминала о тех днях, когда всё было намного проще. Когда он просто бродил по казино в поисках секса, не ведающий, как на самом деле всё сложно. Когда Наруто был просто очередным мужчиной, попавшим в его сети, а не кем-то, к кому он действительно привязался больше, чем хотел бы признать.  
  
Наруто вынырнул из сна, почувствовав пальцы в своих волосах, его глаза панически встретились с Саске.  
  
— Слава богам… — Наруто тяжело выдохнул и взял руку Саске в свою.  
  
Саске не ответил. Он смотрел глаза в глаза Наруто, пока его внимание не захватил телевизор на стене. Он не заметил включённый новостной канал раньше, но признал появление брата на экране с заголовком «Участник Подпольной Организации Взят Под Охрану Государства». Со стороны Итачи довольно смело выставлять себя в таком свете, но у Конохи, видно, есть свои причины.  
  
— Не переживай, это программа защиты свидетелей. — Наруто неправильно понял внимание Саске как переживание и приблизился, чтобы успокоить. — Целевая группа планирует держать вас двоих в полной безопасности, пока Акацуки не будут полностью расформированы.  
  
Саске глянул на Наруто в ответ и прищурился.  
  
— Что насчёт тебя?  
  
— Конечно же я буду тебя защищать, но я больше не их часть. Я уволился. В указанном порядке.  
  
Саске моргнул.  
— Что это значит?  
  
— Неважно. Я хотел начать с тобой всё сначала. — Наруто крепко держал руку Саске, пальцы мягко касались бледных костяшек, пока он говорил. — Жить вместе, начать честную и нормальную жизнь вместе… по крайней мере если ты этого хочешь.  
  
Саске наблюдал за действиями Наруто в лёгком недоумении. Он считал, что Наруто живёт и дышит ради Конохи, но у того, судя по всему, другие приоритеты. Как бы он ни хотел осесть и устроить свою жизнь так, чтобы в ней появился смысл, Саске беспокоили его незаконченные дела. Пока кто-то не заплатит за смерть его родителей, он не сможет просто сидеть на месте, но…  
  
Предложение Наруто слишком желанно, чтобы от него отказываться.  
  
  
— Думаю, раз я так долго тебя терпел… — вздохнул Саске.  
  
— Терпел, ха… — Наруто опустил голову в разочаровании. — Я думал, что где-то в глубине души тебе есть до меня дело, хотя бы немножко.  
  
Саске шутливо расправил плечи.  
— Ну, секс хорош, поэтому не могу жаловаться.  
  
 _— Саске…_  
  
Пытки Наруто вызвали у него улыбку, которую тут же исчезла, когда на экране появились лица членов Акацуки. Из внутренней деятельности в группировке Саске знал того единственного, кто мог быть ответственным, и в списке подозреваемых его не наблюдалось. Была причина, по которой он прятался за маской, и если никто за ним не последует, то Саске сам найдёт его следы. Простая безмятежная жизнь была пока за пределами его досягаемости, но у него имелись слишком сильные эмоции по отношению к Наруто, чего он никак не мог понять.  
  
Какой бы путь он не избрал, Саске знал, что скоро найдёт ответы.  
  
Крепче сжав руку Наруто, Саске исказил лицо в оскале, не волнуясь, что Наруто увидит.  
  
Просто жди, Тоби.  
  
Или ему следует сказать Обито Учиха…  
  
  
Его печально известный сводный брат.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (мой первый законченный впроцессник, надеюсь, что не последний)
> 
> Автор думает написать вторую часть, ждём. Будете ли ждать и вы?

**Author's Note:**

> *Хлыстовая травма — не медицинский термин, означающий повреждение шеи вследствие её форсированного резкого разгибания с последующим резким сгибанием либо, наоборот, резкого сгибания с последующим разгибанием.
> 
> "блондин" здесь не в попытке заменить имя, а потому что Саске с самого начала его увидел как "блондина" (я же обычно против "блондинов", "брюнетов" и т.д.)


End file.
